


How Many Must I Kill?

by GracieP418



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A crap ton of boring fluff in the beginning, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Scars, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Sharp Teeth, no beta we die like men, then shit gets real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieP418/pseuds/GracieP418
Summary: Gavin Reed has always been hopeless romantic, a fact which he keeps secret from everyone. He had always dreamed of a secret admirer leaving him gifts when he least expects them, and he finally had his dreams come true. However, these "gifts" from his admirer are not what he had always dreamed of. A sick serial killer has become infatuated with him and leaves his gifts in the form of innocent people who were cruelly slaughtered. The killer wants one thing. Gavin Reed. And he will get the detective's attention, no matter what it takes. Gavin must stop the twisted murderer from killing more innocent humans and androids. However, dealing with the case while also learning more about his new partner, an RK-900 so aptly named Nines may prove too much for the detective. As he slowly learns to care for his partner and navigate the emotions, the plot thickens. In the end, not everyone may come out this case the same, it may tear some people apart.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Tina Chen & Chris Miller & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 48
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, EVER. I wanted to pay homage to probably one of the favorite ships and dynamics, Reed900, so I started working on this story. I hope that it's at least okay!
> 
> This isn't beta read (as I have no friends in the fandom) so if you see any errors please feel free to tell me! 
> 
> I purposely made this prologue with no dialogue and short, however the actual chapters WILL have dialogue and be longer! This is just a short prologue, set a bit in the future. (Yes, the first chapter will start a few month earlier so you can see the development of Reed and Nines from the first day they meet and how the case began) 
> 
> ENJOY!!! -Gracie

I should be flattered at the attention. Here I am, Detective Gavin Reed, a man on the wrong side of thirty. Still single, living in a studio apartment with my only company being the poor bastard cats I rescued. The only friends I have flourishing and growing their families as I stay stuck in the same place I’ve always been. I’m still living off takeout like some depressed college student. I’ve been drinking so much I’m in line to become the next Anderson, before he got that damn toaster to straighten him out. A 36 year old loser with an unhealthy obsession with my job, never stopping to enjoy life. _Why would I? My life is pretty shitty right. Nothing Unusual._

With my sad life, the fact that someone is so infatuated with me that they leave me gifts is baffling. However, this time, I don't want the gifts I’ve been “given”. I look over at the scene that Nines and I had been called to earlier in the day. Some disgusting alleyway, full of garbage and so dark I could barely see in front of my hands. It was nothing new to me, in a place like Detroit dark places like this are normal. Places like this are breeding grounds for drugs, assaults, and everything else wrong with this sick world.

No matter how often I see this shit it still gets to me. Especially when the current crime scene is the death of such a young girl, propped against a dumpster like she was just another piece of trash, eyes dull and unseeing. I feel my heart lurch. She didn't deserve this. Nobody ever does. God, she was so young. _She had a future, and now it’s gone._ I hear my name and glance over to my partner. Nines looks up at me slowly, his LED a bright red interlaced with flashes of yellow. I look down at the piece of folded paper in his hands, and my gut drops. _Please. Not again._

Of course, the fucking universe hates Gavin Reed. It was him again. He slipped between our fingers again, and we let him kill a defenseless girl. Once again the only thing the sick bastard seemingly left behind was a note with my name and a single heart. This bastard is sick. I don’t understand his obsession. How can I be so desired by some man I’ve never met that they would do this to an innocent person? I can't look at this anymore. I don't want to believe he's doing this for me. I don't understand how someone can be so infatuated they're willing to take someone's life to get my attention. I don’t want this. This isn't the romantic gift I always imagined my secret admirer would leave me. The red of her blood is too close to the red of the Roses I always imagined The Future Love of My Life would leave me. After, he would reveal his feelings to me and I would reciprocate them and we would fall even deeper in love. I guess that isn't for someone like me. Maybe it’s time to let that one last dream go. Nobody who was ever sane could ever love me. It only makes sense that someone like me would get such a psychopathic admirer. _I shouldn't be surprised, I've always had the worst luck._


	2. A Terrible First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much Reed900 interaction, but you can't have a good story without character development! A look into Gavin and his interactions with some of the people around him at the DPD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Reed900 interaction, but I needed to let Reed's personality be developed before I could develop a relationship around it! I cant wait to start on chapter 2 to really get the ball rolling on their relationship! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, and once again this has not been beta read (though I really tried to make sure to catch any mistakes, but college homework does fry your brain a bit, so I don't know if I was at my best grammar correcting place.) 
> 
> I really hope you guys like it, and how I tried to show Gavin and his inner thoughts a bit more!
> 
> -Gracie

*Gavin*

_ Fuck, I need a coffee. _ I’m too old to be doing this shit with three hours of sleep and a lack of breakfast. 

“No offense, Gavin, but you like like literal garbage.” I look over as Tina waltzes over to the side of my desk.  _ Jesus, she is way too awake for how early it is. _ She grins almost manically at me as she sets down a steaming cup of coffee. “Just the way you like it, bland and boring. Guess you have that it in common with it!” I glare at her hoping it gets her to shut up for once. Of course, it doesn’t work on Tina. It never has. 

“Shut up Tina, not everyone can live such a flamboyant lifestyle like you and your girlfriend seem to love living. I enjoy my ‘boring’ life just fine.”  _ I don’t enjoy it, I hate it, but she doesn't need to know that. I don't need her pity. _ I grab the coffee and put it in front of me. I watch as she glances at me again, her eyes widening the smallest amount. I know I look like shit, she’s definitely gonna give me her little pity talk about how I need to take care of myself. Momma Bear mode Tina is a force to be reckoned with. 

“The panda look you got going on with the bags under your eyes sure is something. I’m not sure if that something is necessarily good though, Gavin. You need sleep.” I knew it was coming. I groan as I look up from the slowly cooling coffee and into her eyes. Tina’s giving me that look again.  _ I hate it. Please stop. _ “You can’t do anything around here if you’re always two second away from passing out on you desk, Gavin.” 

“I’m a grown ass man Tina, you know I love you but you need to stop going momma bear mode on me.” She glares at me at that. I hate to admit but sometimes she scares me with the cold look she gives me when I piss her off. I just continue, breaking eye contact and pulling out my phone from my jacket’s pocket. “Besides, I don’t have time to do shit like sleep. Fowler told me to be here and in his office at 9:00 or he’ll have my ass. Wonder what I did this time.” I put my phone back away and boot up my station’s computer. 

“Gavin, it’s only like 7:15 why are you here so early if all you have to do today is go see Fowler, you could have slept in and looked less dead!” Tina looked like she was one step away from dragging me to the nearest quit place to force me to get more sleep. I shuddered at the fact that she could if she really felt the need to.  _ For gods sake. Gavin, you’re a grown man you shouldn’t be scared of Tina!”  _

“I have to finish my notes for the case I just cracked. I finally caught the bastard who was hurting those girls in Forest Park.” At that, I put in my password and pull up the file, the face of the perp staring back at me. “He ‘accidentally’ smacked his face off the brick wall of some nasty alleyway I caught him trying to assault a young girl in a few times, so he isn’t as pretty as his picture here. Not that I feel bad for the bastard.” I remark as I catch Tina leaning over to see my screen. At the look full of suspicion Tina gives me I just give her my famous shit eating grin before taking a huge drink of my now lukewarm coffee. 

“Hey, Reed! I heard you caught your perp!” I whip around at Connor’s voice, an insult ready for the sentient toaster Hank decided to adopt. It takes me a few seconds to realize that Connor didn't have green eyes, and even he wasn’t this cocky looking. Looks like I’m talking to his freaky twin that they hired in Special Operations. Of course, after the ‘droids gained their freedom Connor v.2 had to show up and get a job here just like his ‘big bro’.  _ I thought one was bad enough.  _

“Hey, Sixty! How ya doing?” Tina sure seems to like this guy. I’m not surprised she seems to like everyone. 

“I’m doing just fine, Officer Chen.” After his quick response sixty immediately turns his eyes towards me. “I’m surprised you caught him, he had you running around like an idiot for a while.”  _ That asshole.  _

“Oh fuck you, you fucking Connor clone.” At the insult Sixty doesn’t even blink. 

“At least buy me dinner first...Gavin.” Sixty looks at me and winks, a grin plastered on his dumb face. I catch Tina trying to pick her jaw up off the floor at the obvious flirting. I look at Tina looking shocked at the sudden flirting. 

“Don’t worry Tina. No need to be shocked. There’s no way. Even I have standards, and he doesn't fit them. I wink back at him and watch as his ears flush blue with thirium. “Aww you’re embarrassed. How cute, if it wasn’t you.” 

“Fuck you Reed.” Sixty storms away as I grin at Tina. 

“Ya know Gavin, I’ve never seen Sixty act like that, maybe he actually likes you.” 

“Oh hell no! I’d rather cuddle with the original Connor than even spend more than a minute with his clone, and I still can hardly stand that toaster with feelings!” I swivel back around to my desk and right before I begin to type my last notes on the case I hear the last thing I would want to. 

“I’m flattered you would be willing to ‘cuddle’ with me Reed. While I don’t find you attractive, I hear friends initiate contact quite often, I guess you’ve finally accepted me as your friend.” I look up to see Connor standing by my desk with Anderson smirking behind him. 

“Fuck off ya sentient toaster. In your dreams.” Hank’s smirk quickly drops and he starts towards me.  _ Ha, I could use a good fight. _ Though I wish it would be with someone more challenging, not some old, ex-alcoholic who passed his prime years ago. 

“You son of a bitch, what did Connor ever do to you?!” Connor quickly steps in and holds his wanna-be father back. 

“He pretends that he’s alive just like us. He acts like something he’s not.” At my words Connor’s face quickly morphs and he looks...hurt, his led flashing red. I almost feel guilty. No, he’s just a machine, Gavin. _ He doesn’t deserve your guilt. _

“Come on Hank. Let’s just go. We have work to do.” Connor almost drags Hank back to their station, his led still intermixed with red. Tina just looks at me, disappointment clear in her eyes as she sighs and turns around to head to her desk to get to work. I look back at the case file open on my computer and start typing.  _ Time to get this over with.  _

***

I finish my case and turn it in with fifteen minutes left until I had to be in the place I hated most. Fowler’s office. With my track record it always ends in yelling, and more than once, threats to have my badge. Someday that man will have a heart attack with the way he screams at me.  _ Ha, that’s probably what I’ll die being known for. The detective that pissed off Fowler so much he keeled over right in the middle of his office. _ Time to fuck around on my phone until it’s time for my march towards doom. I put my boots up on my desk and lean back pulling up some random mind numbing game on my game, enjoying the dirty look Connor shoots my way at the unprofessional behavior. I show the toaster my favorite finger and ignore the scandalized 50’s housewife expression he graces me with. Time to try and beat this level finally. 

***

8:55, time to face the music. I get up and head towards the office in the middle of the bullpen, walking as slow as possible just to piss Fowler off. 

“Good luck in there Gavin. You’re braver than any US Marine!” Tina shouts, cackling as everyone in the bullpen stares at me as I walk by. She gives a quick salute then looks back down at the open case file on her desk, still laughing. 

“Fuck you too, Tina!” I spit back, though there’s no real bite to my words. “For that you get to buy this weekend. Looks like your off the hook this week Chris.” Said man looks up at me quickly and just laughs. 

“Hey, I’m not gonna complain! Saves me quite a bit of cash!...Sorry Tina.” 

“That’s the spirit my man!” I look at my phone and realize Fowler’s gonna be pissed if I don’t get my ass in his office soon.  _ Oh shit.  _ As if on cue I hear Fowler yell my name. 

“Reed! Get your ass in here! Unlike you I don’t have all day to mess around and do nothing!” 

I hurry my pace towards the steps up to the office. I step in and stop immediately. 

“The fuck is Sixty doing here? Is he really such a baby he had to complain because I hurt his feelings earlier?” I step closer to Connor v.2 and wait for him to say something dumb as usual. 

“Reed, what the fuck are you talking about?” Fowler basically growls out at me. Wow, 30 seconds and no yelling?  _ I’m getting rusty.  _ He turns towards Sixty and speaks quickly. “Introduce yourself to Reed. Just ignore anything dumb or bigoted the idiot says. I’ll chew his ass out for it later”

“I already know this idiot Fowler. There’s no need.” Sixty stands up, his back still facing towards me and…”What the fuck?? How’d you get taller?” 

“I’ve always been this height Detective Reed. However, you would not know that information, seeing as this is our first meeting.” 

“I just talked to you earlier dipshit, you tried hitting on me. Remember now? Jesus, you malfunctioning or something, Sixty?” 

  
“I can tell you for certain I have never made such advantages towards you detective.” He turns around finally facing me.”  _ Oh my god _ . “Also, please refrain from referring to me as my predecessors name, Detective. I am much more superior than him, or any other RK800. It is a pleasure to meet you as your new partner. You may call me RK900.”  _ I always have the worst luck. _


	3. An Acceptance of A New Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin realizes how frustrating his new partner can be. However, the Tin Can might not be as bad as he thought. Gavin knows one thing for certain, RK900 will be a fun challenege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! another chapter! This took a bit longer than the others (sorry bout that) but it sure is longer and a lot more dialogue oriented! Plus we meet a new character. While she won't be a main character I still though I could add her to spice up some things for a second! 
> 
> Once again, this is not beta read,so feel free to point out any huge errors! I'm a bit shaken up from starting my bathroom on fire earlier during a break from writing (oops), so I hope the adrenaline didn't ruin my proof reading skills! 
> 
> Thanks!- Grace

*Gavin* 

“Oh hell no! Fowler! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” I turn towards the Captain, ignoring the glorified Tin Can. 

“Reed! Watch your mouth! You really don’t need another mark on your disciplinary record!” Fowler’s face turns a shade of red I’ve never seen before. _Huh, guess I’m not as rusty as I thought._

“Come on Captain, can’t you at least get me a real person to be my partner? Even though I don’t fucking need one. I always do just fine on my own!” I glance at Connor # 3, the freak hasn’t even moved. “What’s with the sudden need to fuck my whole dynamic up?” At my words Fowler looks even closer to having an aneurysm.

“Reed! You can’t be saying such derogatory things about fellow officer! I won’t stand for this attitude!” 

“It’s not a ‘fellow officer’, It’s not even human enough to be a ‘he’ I mean look at it, it hasn’t even moved!” I glance over to it once again. It’s still standing in the exact same position, the only difference is it’s led is flashing with quick bursts of yellow intermixed with the blue of it. _Huh, it’s able to show at least some sort of emotion in the freaky little light show on it’s temple I guess._

“I am not dealing with this right now, Reed!” Fowler points towards the RK900 while still looking at me. “You are going to work with him whether you like it or not. It was requested that you two be partnered together, as it was thought you could teach each other how to better manage emotions.” I sigh and look at it. 

“Do you have any thoughts on this whole mess, Tin Can?” It finally moves and looks me in the eyes. _Why do all of the toasters get the prettiest eyes? Oh fuck no. Knock it off with those thoughts right now Gavin._

“I am looking forward to working with you as your new partner, Detective Reed.” I roll my eyes and shoot one last glare at Fowler. 

“Let’s go then, Tin Can. I don’t got all day.” I walk towards the door of Fowler’s office and stand with the door open, waiting for it to follow me. As it walks towards me, I ask Fowler a question I’d been curious about. “Who the fuck requested that I work with it? Everyone knows how I feel about the Androids working with us.” 

“It was RK900’s ‘twin’ himself. As you know, they found him while going through Cyberlife in the aftermath of the protests. Connor came to me himself and requested that I look into offering RK900 a job here, just like Sixty. When I later agreed that if his entry into the new world went smoothly I would offer him a position, he then requested that you two be partnered together.” _What? That Asshole!_ Fowler continues on. “Of course, I was a bit more hesitant in that part of his request. However once he explained that 900 here could take care of himself, and could snap your neck with one hand should you try seriously harming him I agreed that it could be helpful towards you learning to be less rude. He could beat some sense into if need be.” Fowler smirks at the look on my face. 

“That toaster has gone too fucking far!” I shout back into the office opening the door with the Tin Can now right behind me. As if sensing that he once again pissed me off, Connor looks up and straight into my eyes. He smirks and gives a me little salute with Hank laughing behind him, before turning the corner and leaving the bullpen. The asshole’s probably heading towards the crime scene of Hank’s and his new case. I have half a mind to run after him and show him how pissed off I am. _I don’t need a fucking suspension though._

“Let’s go, Tin Can. I’ll get you a desk and see if you’re actually useful for anything.” 

It has the audacity to look almost amused as it motions towards my desk. “After you, Detective.”

***

It’s been 45 minutes and I already have half a mind to smash this thing’s ‘face’ in. 

“What the fuck do you want?” When we had first gotten to my terminal I pointed the thing to the desk connected to mine. It had just immediately sat down and began interfacing with the computer. I had decided to ignore it and sat down to go over a file Tina had texted me to ask for some help on. It took me fifteen minutes to feel a pair of eyes burning holes into my forehead and l looked up, making eye contact with RK-whatever. I scoffed and looked down. The thing didn’t stop fucking staring. “Do you need something?” It just kept staring at me. _Fucking freak._

“No. I am just fine, Detective.”

“Then why the fuck do ya keep lookin’ at me?” It didn’t even blink, just kept staring at me with that blank fucking look on it’s face. 

“I just find you fascinating.” _What the fuck?_

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“...I was wondering, would you be willing to entertain me with a meal, perhaps during your lunch break? I have heard from Connor that coworkers regularly gather together when not working. He informed me it is a way for them to bond without wasting valuable working time.” _Is this toaster actually fucking serious?_

“No fucking way.” 

It’s led flashed red at my response. “Of course, I should have expected that response.” I grunted and went back to working on Tina’s case. 

Now, after 45 minutes it still hasn’t stopped staring at me. I can’t ignore it anymore. 

“Seriously, what the fuck do you want? Why are you just staring at me? It’s fucking creepy.” I make eye contact with it, resisting the urge to lunge across the divider and beat in it’s perfect fucking face. 

“I have already informed you, Detective. I find you fascinating. Since you refused my offer to learn more about you outside of our time working, I must observe you while I can.” During the sentence, it showed some of the first emotion I had seen. The fucker had the audacity to smirk at me. 

“Oh, you mother fucker! Fine then, will you fucking stop if I go with you? I can’t get shit done with a fucking Terminator glaring a hole into my forehead.” I give it the biggest glare I can. “If you’re gonna be a dick and force me into this shit, you can pay.” 

“Of course, that is a reasonable expectation.” It finally looks away from and begins pulling up files on the computer in front of it. 

“Do you even have any actual cash, being a walking toaster and all?” 

“Of course, Connor has granted me access to his account until I receive my first paycheck. I am sure he will understand that I am using it to strengthen our ability to...hopefully work better together.” 

“Heh, make sure he knows that his cash was used on me. I’m sure he won’t be too happy about that.” It’s led turns yellow at my sentence. 

“...Detective?” 

“What the fuck do ya want now?” I look up towards it. 

“Why is it that you refer to Connor as his preferred pronouns, however you only refer to me as ‘it’ which is now considered derogatory towards free androids?” 

“Because you’re obviously not deviant, you earn the freedom, you earn the pronouns, Tin Can.” 

“ Detective, I am deviant. Just like Connor, Sixty, and every other android at the precinct.” It actually looks...confused.

“Wait, what the fuck? You’re serious?! You don’t fucking act like it. You act like a fucking machine, it’s fucking creepy.” Holy, fuck, it’s blushing. It’s so blue now. Oh my god, it’s fucking embarrassed. _It’s not that bad looking when it actually acts human and shows it._ Oh fuck no. _I’m not fucking goin' there, it’s just another wannabe piece of plastic, Gavin. Don’t go all googly eyes at it just cause the upgrades made it hotter._

“Detective Reed, are you alright? Your scans indicate that your core temperature and heart rate have raised slightly.” _Fuck. I forgot it can do all that scanning shit. Knock it off Gavin!_

“I’m fucking fine!” I point to my own eyes. “Quit doing that freaky scanning shit.” 

“I apologize.” Rk900 looks up, still flushed with embarrassment. 

“Whatever. Just stay out of my way until lunch. I got shit to do.” I look down, and realize I don't feel the staring anymore. _Fuckin’ finally._

***

I can barely focus on this shit anymore. I need a break. I look at the clock. _It’s late enough for lunch._

“Hey Tin Can-” I’m cut off by Tina yelling my name. 

“Hey Gavin!” I look at RK quickly, making eye contact as it had looked up at the name.

“Fuck, one second.” I then turn towards Tina, who’s poking her head out of the break room. “What now? I’m about to go on break!” 

“Just come here! There’s someone who wants to talk to you!” 

“Give me a second!” I turn back to the walking toaster. “Give me like three minutes, then we’re going on break so you can blow Connor’s money on my lunch.” 

“Okay Detective.” 

I nod and walk across the bullpen towards the break room. As I walk past Chris talking to a shaken young boy sitting at his desk I quietly high five him and shoot a smile towards the kid. _I may be an asshole, but I’m not going to one towards a kid who never did anything wrong and has probably seen some shit._ I finally make it to the entrance to the break room and start talking right as I walk in. 

“What the hell was so urgent that you had to interrupt my-” I’m cut off by someone crashing into me right as I enter the doorway. “-break” _Who the fuck is hugging me?_

“Detective, oh my it’s actually you!” I look down and notice my attacker is some young woman, and she’s still fucking hugging me. 

“...Can I help you, ma’am?” The woman looks up and smiles. Huh, she looks kind of familiar. 

“She says you saved her from some creep.” I catch Tina’s eye and she smiles. 

“Do you not remember me already, Detective? The girl’s smile slowly shrinks. “You saved me from that guy trying to hurt me in that alley, you protected me!” At that she grins again and...smushes her mouth against my cheek. _Gross._

“Oh yes, of course. Can I help you, ma’am? Don’t worry the man that hurt you won’t be on the streets again for a long time.” I attempt to give her a reassuring grin, however it feels forced as she’s still holding onto me. “I apologize if this seems rude, but could you please let go of me?” Once again, her smile drops, but she obeys my request and steps away, dropping her arms. 

“I’m sorry. But I just had to see you again! I thought he was going to hurt me! But you appeared, like a knight! I had to find you and thank you!” . _..What the fuck is this chick on? A fucking knight?!_

“Of course, it’s my job to protect everyone in this city!” Tina seems impressed I’ve been able to remain civil with someone so annoying for this long. 

“Well, I couldn’t stop thinking about the man who saved me...and I was wondering if I could treat said man to some dinner?” _Fuck, are you kidding me?_ This chick doesn’t even know me! I watch Tina’s jaw drop. 

“I’m very flattered, however I can’t accept. You’re very beautiful, however you aren’t quite my type. No offense.” I look away from her eyes, but not before catching her face drop. She grabs my arm, looking almost desperate. I look back up and catch the disappointment in her eyes, and she almost looks angry for a second. 

“Please, I just wanna treat you!” 

“Ma’am he said no. Please respect his wishes.” I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see the fucking Tin Can looming over me in the doorway. 

“What the fuck are you doing following me?”

“It has been three minutes, Detective. You told me to give you ‘like three minutes’, and I did. But, you did not return.” It looks a the woman in front of me a bit closer. “I did not realize you knew other androids outside of work.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“That young woman is an android just like me, and also clearly deviant.” I jolt back, her arm sliding off my arm in the process. Accidentally bumping into the Tin Can behind me. His arms wrap around my waist to steady me and I feel myself freeze, but I don’t pull away, I won’t give him the satisfaction of feeling how easy it is for him to affect me. 

“What the fuck? Are you serious?”

“Yes, like many Deviants, she has elected remove her led, making it more difficult for humans to identify the fact she is an Android.” I nod then finally pull away. I look at her one more time, then turn to Tina. I sigh, and then I feel my stomach growl. 

“Can you show her out please? We have places to be.” Tina nods, and the woman snaps her head up, looking upset at the abrupt end to our conversation. 

“Please, Detective!” 

“I’m sorry. But I have to go. It was nice to meet you and see you're alright.” 

“Let’s go detective. Where would you like me to take you for lunch?” I give one last smile to the woman and a salute to Tina, then turn around following Tin Can out of the doorway. 

“The deli down the street sounds fucking amazing right now.” I stop and stretch my arms feeling my back crack, felling Tin Can stop beside me. After I’m done I feel a small smile appear on my face and look over at my...partner. “I know it was a coincidence, but thanks for showing up when you did. You saved me from an even longer, even more awkward interaction with that chick. She sure didn’t understand the word ‘no’.”

  
“You’re welcome.” Nines smiles at me before we continue walking down the hallway, heading towards the main doors of the station. _Holy shit, his smile is beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Now that the ball has really started rolling, the Reed900 actions are going to WONDERFUL. I'm excited to write about their time spent together at lunch, and their slowly blooming friendship! The good stuff has finally arrived! (or it will in the next chapter! See you then!)
> 
> -Gracie


	4. A Name and An Awkward Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick lunch break with Gavin and Nines, A slip of the tongue which is going to lead to an AWKWARD hangout, and a new name for Tin Can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ACTUAL INTERACTION. A cute, almost fluffy lunch between Gavin and Nines in which Gavin is peak disaster gay while also being rude is just what I needed to write! No murder yet, but I need them to build a relationship before I throw some real dark stuff in there! Though the next chapter or two looks promising. Hehehe! They'll finally befriend each other and will be happy and vibing together at the station..then BOOM grisly murderer who's obsessed with Gavin!!! MWAHAHAHA
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Gracie

*Gavin* 

_Fuck. This is awkward._ Tin Can really needs to be taught how to make small talk. Connor was a shitty teacher if it can’t even do that. _Are we there yet?_ While it’s only a less than five minute walk to the deli it feels like five miles...Fuck, We’re barely off the front steps of the station. We were just fucking fine in the station. What the fuck happened? I can barely stand this guy but I still don’t want to spend my whole fucking break in silence. Fuck this. Sighing, I look up to the newest idiot in my life. 

“Didn’t you want to ask me some questions or some shit? This silence is fucking killing me.” I bark out to him. Jesus, I have to crane my entire neck up just to make eye contact with this sky scraper. 

“I apologize if I have made you awkward with my silence. I was...preoccupied with a few things.” RK looks down sheepishly, and I finally notice his little ring light is a solid yellow. 

“You sure fucking have. I thought you wanted to ‘bond’ or some shit like that!” I look back down towards the street, getting tired of the pain in my neck from looking up at Tin Can. Thank god we’re almost to the deli. I look back up at it and glare. “You better fucking talk when we get to the deli or I’ll have no fucking problem with leaving your ass and getting my own food.” 

“Of course. I have many questions I would like to ask you in order to understand you better.” It answers right as we reach the doorway of my favorite place to get lunch. I open the door immediately greeting the girl behind the counter. 

“Valerie! How are ya’ doing!” I step in and begin walking to my usual booth. I feel Tin Can following behind me. I glance behind me to see it looking at Valerie, probably doing that creepy android scanning shit. 

“Hey Gavin! Long time, no see! Who’s your friend?” She looks it up and down, giving it an approving eye. _Don’t even think about it, Val._

“My new toy that I’m stuck with.” I answer as I sit down. Tin Can sits on the bench in front of me, folding it’s hands in front of it like a polite little robot. 

“Oh, I gotcha.” She winks for some fucking reason. “One sec and I’ll get you your usual.” I watch as she turns around, filling out my order of the screen behind her before I face the robo dick in front of me. 

“You got questions right? Alright, shoot.” 

“Detective. There is no immediate danger and I am not in possession of a firearm.” I glance up at it. _Oh my fucking god, It’s not serious is it?_

“It’s an expression dumbass. It means ask all those dumb questions you have stored in your hard drives or whatever.” Once again, it’s led blinks yellow. I catch Val walking towards us with my usual order out of the corner of my eye. 

“Of course. I apologize for my confusion.” 

“Here ya go, honey.” Valerie sets down a croissant sandwich and a coke in front of me. She looks at Tin Can. “Do you want anything, cutie?” She winks at the toaster, as it just stares blankly at her blatant flirting. 

“Thank you for the offer. However, seeing as I’m an android I have no need for sustenance. Tin Can faces her more clearly, finally giving her the ability to see it’s led. 

“Oh, Gavin. You’ve sunk so low.” She cringes as she looks at Tin Can’s led again. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” She looks at me with fucking pity in her eyes. 

“I mean I can’t believe you got so desperate that you had to find a piece of plastic to get with.” I cringe at the connotation of the words. “Though it is pretty nice to look at, I guess.” 

“Please refrain from insulting Detective Reed.” Holy shit, RoboCop is sticking up for me. _I’m a grown man. I don’t need someone to stick up for me...it’s nice though._

“ _He_ is my _working_ partner. At the the _station_ , Val. I can’t fucking believe you think I would ever get with a piece of plastic. And don’t think I didn’t catch you checking him out too! ” I catch Tin Can’s led turn red for a second and watch his face drop, he almost seems upset. _Why the fuck do I feel so guilty?_

“Oh shit. Sorry Gav. Anyway, I’d better get back to work. We just got a big catering order.” Val gives me one last smile, still looking apologetic. I watch as she walks away and slips back behind the counter, then I look in front of me, picking up my sandwich and taking a bite. 

“D-detective.” I hear RK...stutter. His voice sounds like it’s full of static. I didn’t know androids could stutter. I look up and almost choke on my sandwich at the sight of a blushing Tin Can in front of me, looking shocked. Fuck. _Can’t a guy get a break?_

“What the fuck?! What are ya fucking blushing at,Terminator?!” I spit out after I chug down half of my coke trying not to die choking on a fucking sandwich. 

“You called me your partner. You also called me ‘he’. I am...glad.” He smiles at me, the blue over his face and on the tips of his ears dyeing down only faintly. _God. That smile is going to kill me._

“Don’t fucking read too much into it. You stood up for me...I guess, so you can at least get that. Don’t think you get any special treatment because of it, dipshit.” 

“Of course. I am still grateful for your change of heart though, Detective.” 

“Just shut the fuck up, and ask me your dumb questions. Tin Can.” 

“Alright then. First of all, why must you insist on referring to me by that name?” Tin Can tilts.his head to the side. It makes him look like fucking Connor, who always fucking does it. I hate it. 

“Because RK-whatever-” 

“RK900.” 

“-I wasn’t done! Anyway, RK900 is way too fucking annoying to remember for every time time I need to get your attention. How come you don’t have a normal name like Connor?” I take a bite of my sandwich, waiting for him to respond.

“I apologize for the annoyance. However, I do have a name as well. I am...technically also Connor. Just like, as you may know him, Sixty. 

“Fuck that. I hate the thought of calling you that more than RK900. We don’t need more Connors” I scoff. He just smirks while watching me. Seemingly trying to decide what to say next as I pick up my drink. 

“Well then, you could always choose a name that would be a bit easier for everyone, if you would like?” 

“I’m not gonna name ya like you’re some fuckin’ pet or something!” I quietly shout, keeping mind of other people in the deli, almost spitting out my drink. 

“Then how about you give me at least a ‘nickname’ to go by?” 

“I already gave you one. Tin Can. It fits you just fine.” He laughs. He actually throws his head back and laughs. _Oh my god. I want to hear it again._

“Detective. I meant a name that others at the precinct could use. Or something also easier for civilians to remember if needed.” He says as he finally put his head down and stops laughing. _I miss it already._

“Fuck. I knew that,” I quickly snap, feeling my face heat up. From the look on his face I know he can tell I’m lying. _Shit, they can scan you for that stuff!_

“Of course, Detective.” The bastard is smirking again. 

“Fine. If it’s so fucking important to ya Tin Can. How about something related to a part of your android number or whatever?” 

“Serial Number.” 

“Whatever. Anyway what about something like that? Like idiot number two?” He does that fucking head tilt again. 

“Are you referring to Sixty?” 

“Who the fuck else would I be talking about?” I glare at him, taking another bite of my sandwich.

“Fair point. That would be adequate I believe” He looks me in the eyes and smiles. _Fuck. Stop doing that._ Waiting for an answer.

“Shit! Right now? I don’t have any fucking idea!” His led flashes yellow and he prepares to open his mouth.

“Don't! Don’t fucking apologize! It’s so annoying.”

“Alright.” He just nods and looks down at his still folded hands in front of him. 

“Fuck. Uh how about Ninety?” His led flashes yellow, then red. Alright I guess he doesnt like it. “Too close to Sixty?” He just nods. 

“Yes. I hope it's alright that I don’t choose it?” I wave him off. 

“ Whatever.” I look up looking towards his jacket where ‘Droids used to have their number before realizing he’s wearing a plain white jacket. “What are like...the last digits of your serial number or whatever?” 

“87” 

“I’m not calling you 87. Too ‘James Bond’ for someone like you.” He looks confused. 

“Are you referring to the film series about the spy named James Bond?” 

“What else would I be referring to? Have you never seen them?” He shakes his head. 

“Detective. I am only a few months old. I have never even seen a film.” I gasp.

“Fuck that! After work you are fucking coming over and watching every single one. I’m not letting an uncultured monster like you roam free!” I run my mouth without even thinking again. He fucking beams. _Oh my god_. 

“I would very much like that, Detective.” Fuck. I forgot who the fuck I was talking to. _You really fucking dug your own grave there, Gavin._

“Whatever. You still need a fucking name though. Fuck, I don’t know. What about...Nines? There’s not very many options when all I’ve got is a fucking serial number.” He looks up at me his led blue. 

“I like it. Very much.” He turns to me holding out his hand with a smile on his face. “Hello, Detective Reed. My name is Nines. It is nice to meet you.” I check the clock on the wall behind him. Shit break’s almost over. Wow I somehow dodged almost all of his questions. Nice. Time to go. I look down to see his hand still outstretched towards me. _Oh, fuck it._ I grab his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Nines.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valerie is just another oc to really show that Gavin goes there often! Though she may pop up once or twice maybe! Also FINALLY I can call Nines by his real name and stop almost forgetting to call him Tin Can instead cause he wasn't nicknamed yet! (I'm super excited for the James Bond hangout! Gavin really screwed himself there! He can't back out now! Nines will get a time out of him to do it!)


	5. Movie Night Wasn't The Best Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Gavin "Gay Disaster" Reed at his finest. Also enjoy a little taste of angst at the end. mwahaha
> 
> FINALLY THINGS START TO HEAT UP
> 
> Also I made this a bit longer. I'm going away for the weekend so I won't have a laptop but I will try my BEST to write on my phone. I just don'[t want it to be trash cause typing on a phone SUCKS!
> 
> Enjoy!   
> -Gracie

*Gavin* 

He’s looking at me again. We’re sitting at our desks again, having returned from lunch a couple of hours ago. In my peripheral I see his eyes shifting up to look at me quickly before shifting back towards his terminal.

“Is there something on my fucking face?” I look up and make eye contact with Tin Can -shit- I mean Nines. 

“No. I was just wondering about something you mentioned while we were at lunch.” He looks almost...shy. _What the fuck._

“What? I mentioned quite a few things there, Nines.” He smiles at his new name. 

“I am referencing when you mentioned me ‘fucking coming over and watching every single one’ in reference to the ‘James Bond’ films.” I flinch. _Holy shit. It's hot when he swears. Wait, Fuck! Knock it off!_

“Fuck. I thought you’d forget.” He glances at me with an amused expression on his face. 

“Detective. I am an android. I never forget.” _ Fuck. I really screwed myself. _

“...What about it?” God. I can’t stand this much eye contact. I look down and start messing with a paperclip on my desk.

“When would you like to arrange this meeting?”  _ Fuck. I was hoping he wouldn’t ask _ . 

“Shit. I have no fucking idea.” He seems to think for a second, his led circling yellow. 

“A meeting during the weekend would most likely be the most optimal for its nature. Would tomorrow work, seeing as it is a Saturday?” 

"How the fuck do you know I’m even off this weekend? Not all cops get fuckin’ Saturdays off.” 

“I checked you scheduled working times in the DPD’s scheduling for this month.” I sigh.

“No can do. I got plans with Chris and Tina. We hardly ever all get the weekend off.” 

“I see. While it is a bit earlier than expected, would tonight after our shift be an option? You have...peaked my interest about these films, however this is the only weekend this month you are not scheduled.”  _ The fucker needs to stop stalking my schedule.  _

“Whatever I don’t fucking care. Why are you so fucking adamant on watching them so quickly? You have...probably literally forever to watch the shit.” 

“I think it would be enjoyable for these films to be the first I experience. However, my ‘brother’ and Hank are constantly attempting to get me to enjoy ‘movie night’ with them. I did not want to begin my experience in films with something that doesn't gain my interest. It...pains me to constantly deny them, So I must view this film in order to lessen my guilt and be able to join them after beginning my experience with one that interest me.”

“Jesus Christ. I didn’t ask for your whole life story. But whatever. We can do tonight. As much as I love the thought Connor being denied things, the thought of me taking your film virginity from under his nose is even better.” I smirk at the embarrassed look on his face at my words. “Looks like I’ll be stealing you from Hank and Connor tonight. Man, I can’t believe you live together, Hank sure loves adopting sad strays.”

“Yes. Yes he does.” 

***

“Fuck. it's finally 5:00. Lets go. Our shift’s over, I don’t wanna stay any longer then I have to.” Nines looks up at me. “Come on. Let’s go. If we don't hurry some dumbass is going to try and stop me and get me to help with something they’re too dumb to do themselves.” 

“You getting ready to make a run for it, Gav?” Tina suddenly appears behind me. 

“Holy fuck! I swear to god, bitch. I’m getting you a fucking bell! Quit scaring me!” Tina laughs and winks. 

“I love the fear in your eyes when I do though!” I flip her off, stepping around her still trying to get the fuck out of the station to try and enjoy my weekend.  _ Key word: try. _

“See ya tomorrow Tina. Don’t forget you’re paying.” I turn and raise my voice to Chris standing with another officer whose name I didn’t remember. “See ya Chris!” 

“Adios, Gavin!” 

“Let’s go Nines,” Tina’s eyes widen. 

“You have a name? I thought you were just ‘RK900’??” Nines smiles at her. 

“Gavin gave me this nickname. I thought it would be easier for others in the precinct."

“I like it!” She smiles and punches his shoulder. “So where are you going now that you’re free from work? Hank and Connor are still working. Are you going to just sit at home alone?” 

“How the fuck did you know he lives with them?” 

“I talked to Connor while you were at lunch!” Jesus. Tina must really loves her role as the office gossip if she went after Connor that fast for info on Nines. 

“I am glad you get along with my ‘brother’ so well. Also, to answer your question I will not be alone. I am going home with Detective Reed.” Tina looks shocked. Then a shit-eating grin appears on her face.

“What? Gavin! You dog!” She winks at me and walks over to give me a light shoulder check. 

“Tina! What the fuck! I just met him, and even then I’m not so desperate as to fuck a piece of metal!” I look over as I speak and catch his glow light turning red at me calling him metal.  _ Shit. I always say the wrong fucking things.  _

“I am just joining him to view a few films at his apartment, Officer Cheng.” 

“Call me Tina, Nines! You seem cool so you earned it!” Nines smiles and Tina’s smile grows even larger at the emotion being shown on his face. _I _t’_ s wonderful isn’t it? _

“Of course, Tina. In any event, we should take our leave now. The detective’s pulse is rising. I believe he is...anxious to leave.” I glare at the fucker. 

“Stop fucking scanning me!” He looks down, blue slightly staining his cheeks. 

“I apologize. We should go. Goodbye Tina. I look forward to seeing you when we return to work.” Tina stops him with a hand on his arm. 

“Why don’t you give me your number! I have your brother’s so I wanna get yours too!” 

“What the fuck do you need his number for?” She grins at me.  _ What the fuck is she up to?! _

“No reason. I just want it.” She pulls out her phone and holds it out. “Go ahead! Can’t you interface with it and put it in?” 

“You are correct.” He grabs her phone and his skin peels away to show the chassis underneath it. _It’s so beautiful too._ He stands for a second and I watch as her phone lights up with a new contact added. 

“There you go, Tina.” He hands her the phone back and she looks down at it. 

“Thanks! See you boys later!” She walks away still holding her phone, walking over to Chris and starting a conversation. 

“Let’s go.” We walk towards the door leading to the DPD parking lot. 

“Where the hell are ya going Reed?” Fuck. 

“I swear to god. Just keep going Nines.” I walk faster trying to ignore the piece of trash named Sixty. 

“Where are ya taking my new brother?” God can’t he take a hint? I finally turn around, giving in. 

“To give him something you’ll never get from me.” If he takes it that way it’s his fault. Maybe it’ll knock him down a fucking peg. 

“Oh, you piece of shit!” As he steps towards me I prepare for a good fight. Good. I could use a fight right now. I feel Nines move around me.

“Stop. I won’t let you assault my partner.” Nines grabs his brother’s fist and pushes him back. He grabs my hand and drags me away from Idiot #2 opening the door and walking outside of the precinct. 

“Fuck you! I’m gonna get you one way or another Reed! You piece of shit!” Before the door swings shut I flick him off. Catching a glimpse of him standing in front of the door, angrier than I’ve ever seen him. 

“Nines.” I look down and I can feel my face heating up. “You can let go of my hand now.” I try to pull my hand out of his and feel his grip tighten.

“This is the only way I can prevent you from racing back and attacking my brother. I will release you when we have reached your vehicle. Maybe.” He looks down at me and smiles. 

“Fuck. Fine whatever.”  _ He’s so warm _ . As we walk away from the precinct and towards my car I squeeze his hand tighter and try not to smile.

***

“Okay. Here’s the rules.” I shut off the car and turn to face Nines in the passenger seat. He looks from the window and nods. 

“I’m listening.” 

“First, if we see any neighbors don’t say anything.” He nods again. “Next, when we get to my apartment get in as fast as you can. The assholes will try to escape.” 

“Are you referring to your house cats?” I flinch in shock.

“How the fuck do you know - ya know what, never mind.” He smiles. 

“Androids know everything.” The fucker winks. Fuck. He’s going to kill me while we’re alone.  _ Shit! We’re gonna be alone!  _

“And last of all, don’t say  _ anything _ bad about my apartment. I have no problem kicking you out.” His led flashes yellow. 

“I understand. Shall we go inside now?” I open my door and step outside. I watch as he gets out and crosses over to stand by me. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” I start walking towards the entrance of my building. We stop as I scan my hand at the entrance. 

“The security systems of this building are very outdated. Anyone who understands coding enough could gain access.” The scanner beeps as it allows us to enter. 

“Shut the fuck up.”

Nines follows me as I cross the small lobby and head towards the elevators. I press the button, hoping that nobody was going to be in there. The elevator dings and the doors open. It’s empty.  _ Thank fuck. I have some fucking snoopy ass neighbors.  _

We get in and awkwardly stand side by side as the elevator heads towards my floor. The doors finally open on the sixth floor and I step out. 

“Would your apartment be the one with the expletive on the doormat?” I look to see Nines looking at my doormat that so wonderfully says ‘Go the fuck away.’ 

“You’re fucking right that’s my apartment!” I step down a door and get my keys out of my pocket. “As soon as I open the door hurry up and get in." 

“I understand.” I unlock my apartment after a few seconds of fumbling and open the door. Nines quickly slips in and I follow, catching one of the bastards with my foot as she tries to escape. 

I grab her and face Nines. “This is Little Bitch. LB for short.” His led turns yellow. 

“That does not seem like an....appropriate name for a pet.” 

“She wasn’t supposed to stay but she did, and she already responded to that. Also I can do whatever the fuck I want.” 

“I detected two types of feline hair, where is your other pet?” 

“You’ll see her eventually. She’s not a fan of people.” 

“I understand. Shall we proceed with our plans?” I set LB down and head towards the couch. I look for the remote but can’t find it. Fuck. 

“Hey, do you little robot thing and turn on the TV. I can’t find the remote. Also sit down. It’s fucking awkward with you standing around like that.” I look over to see him finally move from in front of the door to sit on the other side of the couch. 

“Yes. I can do that. Which film would you like to begin with?” His led turn yellow as he connects to my flat screen. 

“The first one obviously!” His led flickers yellow again as he selects it. I stand up and catch his eye as he raises his head at the disturbance. “I’m grabbin’ a beer. Want anything?” He smiles and looks towards the intro of the movie as it plays. 

“I am an android, Detecti-” 

“Call me Gavin.” I pause at the door to the kitchen.His head snaps up again. Holy shit, the shock on his face is wonderful. 

“Of course, Gavin.” He flashes a smile. Shit. His voice saying my name is...too much. I duck into the kitchen as fast as I can, feeling my face heat up. Holy shit.  _ I’ve known him for less than a fucking day and I already blush like a fucking girl around her first crush.  _

“Don’t fucking use my name around other people though! Got it?” I shout to him as I open the ridge and grab a beer. He finally answers as I walk back into the room. 

“Of course, Gavin.” He looks me in the eyes as he says it, smirking. “Your heart rate has risen. Are you alright?”  _ That fucker. _

“Shut the fuck up and watch the movie.” I grab a blanket from the back of the couch and sit down.” I sip my beer and get comfy, settling down to pay attention to Bond and his current mission. 

*** 

_ Oh my god. _ Halfway through the third movie I feel something warm press against my arm. I look over to see Nines sitting right next to me, a lot closer than when we began the night, with his arm just barely brushing mine.

“What the fuck are you doing, Tin Can?” He doesn’t even turn from the screen as he scoots even closer so our thighs now touch.  _ Fuck, Gavin! Don’t go all “Gay Disaster” on yourself now! _

“Your heart rate and oxygen levels have been decreasing, indicating your body is preparing to rest. If you would like you may rest your head on my shoulder. Connor informed me that touch is another important base in developing relationships.” He looks down at me expectantly. 

“No fucking thank you.” I bite out before taking another swig of my beer. Nines nods in understanding but doesn't move away. I don't either.  _ Fuck. Why the fuck is he so warm? _ The warmth makes my exhaustion from a day with an already significant lack of sleep hit me even harder. I set my beer down and try to ignore the warmth.

“Fuck.” I feel my head fall to the side and hit something warm as I finally accept my exhaustion. 

***

_ Warm _ . I wake up warm and actually well rested and groggily check the time on my TV. Holy shit I slept through the night. I can't fucking remember the last time I did that. I start to get up but stop. What the fuck is so heavy on my waist?!

“Good morning detective. I trust you slept alright?” I feel the rumble as...oh fuck. Oh no….Nines talks from his position behind me, with his arm around my waist.  _ Keep calm! It’s just two pals cuddling! No need to worry about you partner just casually spooning you! _

“Oh my fucking god!” I can almost see his led turn red. I feel his arm release as I assume he prepares to sit up and question my random freak out but I don’t let him. As soon as his arm is loose enough I scramble to stand up from the edge of the couch and bolt to my bedroom, closing the door and locking it. I hear a quick knock. 

“Gavin? Are you all right? Did I do something to offend you? Please let me in so I can understand what I did.” I panic. I don’t want to face him. _Fuck. I don’t need fucking feelings getting in my way._

“Just leave me alone. Please. I need a minute, Nines.” I hear the floorboards creak as he backs away. 

“I understand. Take your time.” I hear him walk away. Fuck. We’re gonna have to talk about this. I need to set boundaries.  _ Don’t get too attached. You should have learned your lesson last time.  _

I sit there for god knows how long. I watch the sun rise more over the sky as I pet LB who appeared from under my bed. Fuck. I can’t just sit her like a coward. As I gather up the strength to get up and face the music I hear another knock. 

“Gavin, I apologize for invading your privacy but there is an emergency. We must get to the station now.” I walk towards the door. “Connor messaged me. He seems...very concerned.” I reach the door. “They found a body.” I grab the doorknob. “They found a note by it.” I finally open the door and see Nines staring straight at me, his led a solid red and concern etched on his face. “It says your name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we can finally get to the good stuff! The first murder scene has finally arrived!   
> I hope the little bit of angst was good! (There's definitely gonna be more soon!)  
> I hope you like it! I definitely tried to make Gavin as much of a gay disaster as I could while also showing the subtle changes towards Nines that he's developing already! 
> 
> Thanks!


	6. Murder and Domesticity, What More Does a Man Need?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get the first look into the main mystery of the fic, and watch Gavin as his crush on his partner grows/m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I had to visit family and then bounce back and forth between the radiology center at the hospital and home, while also getting college things figured out for next month. I feel bad for the like 4 day break but I have a hard time typing on my phone and that's all I had. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! As usual this is not beta read. 
> 
> -Gracie

*Gavin* 

I stagger out of the apartment, trying to stay on my feet. Fuck. I've seen some shit as a Detective but shit like this still gets to me. I swallow down bile as another image of the girl's body appears in my mind. I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

"It's pretty messed up, isn't it?" I look up to see Hank standing behind me. I don't have the energy for a fight right now so I just nod. 

"Yeah. The person who did this is fucking sick." He nods, gesturing towards the open door.

"Ready to go back in?" He looks concerned.  _ Don't give me those dad eyes, Hank. I have enough shit going on with my actual dad.  _

"Give me another minute." He heads back in after a quick pat in my shoulder, ducking under the tape blocking off the scene from the hallway. 

I take a few deep breaths before heading back to Hank, Connor, and...Nines.  _ Fuck. Right now is not the time to let your mind race about this morning, Gavin!  _ They look up from the body as I enter. Connor has his fingers in his mouth, most likely analyzing the blood surrounding the victim. 

"Ya got anything on the victim?" Nines steps forward from his place behind Connor and answers. 

"The facial identification of the victim has informed us that this is 22 year old Emily Lancaster. A college student at a community college nearby. She was reported missing a few hours ago by a close friend from said college." 

Nines pulls up a holographic photo of the victim. I look at the photo. She was definitely a very beautiful girl while she was alive. With her blonde hair and blue eyes and her soft facial features she was a perfect example of what society found attractive. I look at her body and only see the ghosts of her beauty. Her hair is soaked with her own blood, her eyes unfocused and cloudy, and her face is stiff and pale. I have to look away. She was so fucking young. Seeing her like this breaks something inside me. 

"Fuck she's so young." I catch Hank looking up at my words, his face reflecting the grief I know is shown in my eyes. 

"I know. Who would do this sick shit to someone so young?" Nines and Connor stay silent. I catch Hank looking towards Emily again.  "There was no need to stab her that many times. The first few had to have killed her. What a sick fuck." 

"While it is true the killer did stab the victim multiple times, 32 times to be exact-" 

"Oh my fucking god....why?..." Nines glares at me for cutting him off.  _ He's hot when he's angry. No! Stop. Not right now.  _

"The stabbing was not the cause of her death. Connor has discovered that the stabbing was completed postmortem." I see Hank stiffen next to me at the new information. 

"What the fuck killed her then?" I quickly say, growing sick of the sight in front of me. Connor walks back over and crouches down to the side of Emily. He then grabs her left arm and lifts the sleeve of her shirt. There are dark bruises under where her palm meets her wrist and beneath those are large gashes so deep there is the white of bone peeking out. 

"It seems she was tied down and her wrist were slashed open. She died of blood loss from the wounds." Nines answers gesturing towards her now exposed wrist. Hank steps away from beside me and quickly returns.

"I found this thrown in the closet on the other side of the room." Hanks holds up an evidence bag with rope stained a rusty color. 

"Were there an-" 

"No, there were no fingerprints either Connor or I could locate." I feel Nines right behind me.  _ Fuck I can't think when he's this close _ . I nod and move away to stand on the other side of Emily, facing Connor. 

"Nines said there was a note with my fucking name on it. Where is it?" Connor looks confused for a second, then looks at Nines. 

"Nines? Is that what you go by? You did not inform me of this development." 

"I will give you an explanation at a later, more convenient time." 

"Excuse me? Where. Is. The. Fucking. Note?" Connor looks up, then nods towards Nines. He then stands and walks towards Hank.

"...Nines, please show Reed the note. We would like to get started on the case at the office. The CSI will be here soon to go over the scene to ensure we did not miss anything."  _ Fuck. The last thing I need is to be alone with Nines right now. _

"I have it right here, Gavin." Hank snaps his head up from by the entrance at Nines calling me by my name. I feel my heart speed up and try calming it down, knowing there's two Android's who can detect it in the room. I catch Hank smirking and the old fuck winks at me.  _ Fuck. Does he know? _ Connor gives me a confused look. Can he fucking tell what's causing  my heart to beat so fast? I glare at Hank and then Connor. 

"I'll be over there in a fucking minute, Tin Can." His led flashes red at the name. Hank laughs, he fucking laughs, then walks out of the door motioning for Connor to follow. 

I flick off Connor as he waves. He just winks back as he leaves the doorway.  _ I wish it was Nines winking at me instead.  _ I shake my head slightly trying to get the intrusive thought out of it, walking towards Nines who stares at me as I walk towards him. 

"What the fuck does the note say? You said it has my name on it...back at my apartment." Fuck. I didn't wanna bring up our night together. 

"Perhaps you would like to read it yourself." Nines hands me a note, not yet in an evidence bag. "There is no need to worry about destroying evidence, such as fingerprints or DNA. The killer was intelligent and there was none left behind. Neither Connor or I could locate any with multiple scans." I nod and look down, unfolding the piece of plain white paper. 

“What the fuck kinda joke is this?” I look up at Nines, feeling a pit in my stomach, before quickly looking down at the note again. 

  
  


Detective Gavin Reed:

You are an extraordinary man. You seem always full or rage yet, I can sense a great softness about you.

From the first time I saw you I was fascinated. Yet, you never saw me. You never even spared a second glance.

I need you to notice me, your secret admirer, I NEED YOU. I hope the gift I left you has gathered your interest.

I will always leave you more until you finally see me, until you see the person who fell for you at the first glance. 

So, when will you see,Gavin? How many need to die? For you to see me, **How many must I kill?**

I feel my hands start to shake and the note slips out of my hands, I distantly notice Nines catching it before it hits the ground, finally placing it in an evidence bag. 

“What the fuck, oh my god, what the fuck?” Nines looks at me with as much concern on his face Cyberlife allowed him to emote. I feel my breathing become harsher as I panic, unable to calm myself down. 

“Gavin? Gavin!”  _ Fuck. I didn’t want anyone to ever see me like this.  _ I can’t calm down. I feel myself begin to shake as my vision becomes blurry, my hearing going in and out. 

“Fuck. I-I can’t….I can-” Warmth surrounds me and I try to focus on it, identifying the warmth as Nines. 

“Gavin. Please. Your heart rate is much too high. You need to calm your breathing.” I try focusing on his face, catching a glimpse of worry and...fear in his features, his led a solid red. I try focusing on his breathing next. _Fuck. Why now?_ “That is good. Keep trying to regulate it. Listen to my breathing. Try to match it.” 

“Ni-Nines” I listen to his breathing, slowly trying to only focus on correcting mine. Slowly I feel my breathing match his, hearing the quiet mechanical whirring of his. I pull away and feel his arms lock in place.  _ Fuck. Why do always get myself into these situations when I’m around him? _

“Gavin. Are you sure you are alright now?” I freeze, but I’m too exhausted to try and pull myself away. Instead I just nod, still trying to pull myself back together and rest my head against his shoulder, the aftermath of my panic hitting me hard. I sigh and feel my walls let him through for a small amount of time. 

“Nines, I’m...sorry. Let’s just go. Please...don’t tell anyone about this.” I feel him nod from my place on his shoulder and look up catching his eyes. 

“Gavin, what are your feelings towards me-” I grab his arms, not ready to hear what he wants to say, wanting to stay like this a bit longer. 

“Listen. I don’t want to talk right now…” He nods, and holds me closer, staying silent. I get distracted in his eyes, and his mouth, and his nose, the freckle under his eye, the way he smells of rain and something mechan- 

“Detective Reed..?” I whip around, feeling Nine’s arms finally release their hold. Standing in the doorway is Keegan Rogers, a kind man who was a part of the precinct’s CSI that I had conversed with before.  _ Son of a bitch!  _ I feel the calm I had felt with Nines disappear, and embarrassment and anger take it's place. 

“Let’s go Nines.” I walk quickly towards the door, walking around Rogers, turning my shoulders to fit through the doorway while avoiding him. I walk quickly, hoping that Rogers doesn’t see my face as it heats up due to be caught literally in Nine’s arms. I still feel the aftermath of my panic but the embarrassment of letting my walls down and being caught while letting it happen pushes me to get to the car. I throw my keys to Nines, sliding into the passenger seat. 

“I am surprised you would let me operate your vehicle, seeing as you care so much for it even though it is now obsolete compared to autonomous vehicles.” I barely spare him a glance as I reply. 

“I’m fucking exhausted. Just stop asking questions and take me fucking home. It’s my day off. I’ll fucking help Connor and Hank when I’m back on duty Monday or whatever.” I put my temple against the cold window and close my eyes. I hear Nines open the door and slide in, feeling the car lightly move with his movement. The engine turns on and we begin moving.  _ Of course the literal definition of perfect looks is also a perfect driver. _ Before long the smoothness of the drive lulls me into a comfortable sleep. 

  
  


***

I wake up surrounded by warmth. I open my eyes scared of what I may see, but the view of my bedroom is a welcome surprise. I look down to see myself stripped of my clothes and changed into my favorite shorts and tank top to sleep in. I check my phone and see it's 7:00 and look out to see that it's now dark outside my window. 

“What the fuck-?” My door opens and Nines walks in...in my t-shirt and a pair of my sweats, both too small for the larger man.  _ Fuck. He looks good in my clothes, he looks...happy too.  _

“I hope you do not mind that I didn’t wake you when we arrived. I also provided you more comfortable clothing.” I look away from Nines, in my bedroom...in my clothes, and give him a dismissive hand wave. 

‘Whatever. Are those my clothes?” He looks down and his face turns blue. Man, I wish I have photographic memories like ‘droids do right now. 

“I hope I have not upset you.” 

“I don’t care. They’re a bit fucking tight though, aren’t they?” He looks down and tugs on the fabric of an old Green Day shirt I’ve had for years. 

“They are a bit more...form fitting...than I am used to, I will admit. However they are very comfortable.” I flop on my back. I can’t look at him anymore. 

“Why are you wearing them though? It’s not as if wearing your same clothes ever seemed to bother you.” I wait for his response, noticing a slight pause. 

“I suppose I just...wanted to. You always seem so comfortable. I decided I would like to experience what it would be like to wear something so casual. I enjoy the texture of this shirt, it is very soft.”  _ Fuck. I’m blushing again.  _

“Do you even own anything other than your fucking ‘uniform’ you wear everyday?” 

"While I own multiples of each part of my wardrobe, I do not own any other pieces of clothing." I blink in disbelief. Even fucking Connor wears different clothes. 

"Jesus Christ. You need to get more clothes if you like comfy shit so much. Maybe you'd less fucking uptight in something other than a button up everyday." I look at him then look towards my closet, pointing at the open door, hoping to get his attention away from me.

"...Perhaps you are right about my current situation with my clothing." 

"For all I fucking care take some of my old shit until your big brother can take you shopping to get normal clothes." He ignores me and walks forward. 

"Are you alright Gavin? After the crime scene your heart rate was still elevated slightly higher than I would have preferred. I assume it was due to your attack inside the building." 

"I don't need a fucking babysitter." I sit up and shuffle past him to the bathroom, needing to get away from him. "I'm getting in the fucking shower. Find something to do or leave, I don't care." 

"Of course. I'll leave you to it." He turns and leaves. I walk into the bathroom and strip before turning on the shower.  _ Fuck. He's gonna be the death of me with his lack of fucking boundaries. _

*** 

I step out of the shower and get dressed, still thinking about how fast my life changed with Nines in it. I get dressed and walk out of my room. Ready to face Nines. If he even bothered to stay. 

"You still here, ya sentient toaster?" I walk into the kitchen and stop. Nines is facing the stove, wearing my clothes and an old apron I didn't even know I still owned. I watch as he shoos LB away. He gives her a head pat as she walks away, still on the counter, before turning to the pan and flipping whatever he's cooking.  _ He looks...right, wearing my clothes and standing in my kitchen doing such a domestic task.  _

"Are you alright, you have been staring at me for quite some time. I hope you do not mind, but I made you something to eat. You have not eaten yet today. There was not much in your kitchen, however I was able to make you a grilled cheese sandwich." 

"I'm fucking fine." He puts the sandwich onto a plate and hands it to me. "I'm gonna eat this in the living room and go over the case."  _ I hope I can stomach it and not freak out like earlier _ . 

"I will join you once I am done cleaning up. If that's alright." I nod and walk to the couch, sitting down and pulling up the case file on my laptop, scrolling with one hand while eating with the other. I feel Nines sit down next to me. I look up to see him watching the screen over my shoulder, while petting LB, who's sitting in his lap.

"Is this alright, Gavin?" I ignore him, trying to find my voice to speak and continue scrolling through the case, feeling his artificial body heat next to me and hearing the quiet whir that's always quiet comes from him, along with the purrs of LB. I finally answer his question, calmed by the softness that always surrounds Nines. 

"Yeah, It's alright." And I hate to admit it, but it is. Sitting on the couch next to Nines who's in my clothes as he softly pets my cat and I eat something prepared by him makes me realize something. This is the most alright my life has been in a long time. Though it’s been such a short time, he already knows so much about me. I feel...comfortable. He's getting too close too fast. Will it still be alright if I drive him back away like everyone else?  _ I know the answer to that question and it scares me what it is. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's panic attack is based very closely on the one's I've had to deal with because of anxiety over the years, it'd difficult but having someone close by usually helps.  
>  I know his little crush is moving fast, but as a gay disaster myself I've done the exact same exact thing so....anyway...I hope to start getting a chapter a day again if everything from the hospital turns out alright! (Not Corona related) 
> 
> Also everyone who has commented and kudosed this seems pretty chill so uh, I'm trusting y'all with my social media stuff if you want it for some reason.
> 
> Tumblr: GracieP41802
> 
> Insta: GracieP418
> 
> Basically everything else is the same as my Insta...
> 
> Thanks!


	7. Just Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH sorry this took my longer than a day! I had some issues with my loan paperwork for college and it was a big mess! Anyway enjoy this! It's kind of a filler chapter but we definitely get more character development and some angry Hank! We also get a small heart to heart (not too big, it IS Gavin but...baby steps!) 
> 
> You may notice three dashes. (Not to be confused with the three stars to mark a scene change) While they will not appear often they are to identify a flashback or description of a past event that was too long but still had important scenes. Usually they are just snippets of the past. Not full scenes. The flashback will be located within the dashes, no matter the tense. 3 dashes at the beginning mark the start of the flashback and it continues until 3 more mark the end. Just so you aren't confused but it's easy to tell cause it IS in past tense at the beginning of the flashback before moving to first person. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy! 
> 
> -Gracie

*Gavin*

I park my car in the DPD parking lot, catching sight of Nines in the passenger’s seat. He looks towards me and gives a small smile and watch his led turn yellow as I give a small smile that turns into a grimace. His led turns blue as he seems to register that I was attempting to smile back. According to him last night, apparently he’s trying to become more human with his expressions. _I never saw a problem with them._

  
  


The thought of last night has me thinking back to the weekend we had spent together at my apartment. 

\---

As it grew late that Saturday, Nines and I remained on the couch going over the evidence that Connor and Hank had logged earlier. Tina had ended up cancelling our get together, saying that her girlfriend had come down with something. While it meant I wouldn't be able to get wasted it did mean I got to let Nines stay in my clothes while in my apartment. After the call ended I joked towards Nines that it was probably just an excuse to get out of paying, before shutting off my phone and going back to the case.

***

I look up noticing the late time and the tiredness behind my eyes. I yawn and feel Nines shift from behind behind my shoulder. 

“Perhaps you should go to bed, it is quite late. We can continue looking over the evidence tomorrow.” I set down my laptop before standing and walking towards my bedroom. I stop as I realize Nines didn't seem to be leaving as I thought he would. 

"You gonna fucking stay here again or somethin'?" Nines looks up from his place still on my couch with LB on his lap. 

"I would like to, if that is alright with you. I am currently very… comfortable." _Fuck. He wants to stay. I can't fucking say no._ I stand with my mouth open and my eyes looking down at my feet, trying to process the fact that nines was _asking_ to stay. 

“I understand. I shall be going now. Just let me return your clothing.” My eyes shoot up to look at the android. 

“I didn’t fucking say anything!” He looks down seemingly ashamed at jumping to the conclusion that I had been about to kick him out in the middle of the night. The way he looks up, so fucking soft in borrowed clothes covered in LB’s hair and smiled makes my heart skip. _Go the fuck to bed before you do something dumb._ I listen to my mind and turn towards my room again. “Whatever. G’night.” 

“Goodnight, Gavin.” 

***

Waking up the next morning to the smell of food just to see the view of Nines once again cooking for me in my clothes was too much. Drinking my morning coffee while Nines sat in front of me drinking a cup of warm thirium he had bought early that morning was too much. Watching the news while petting LB and looking to see Nines doing the same thing was too much.   
Studying the case with Nines in the soft late morning light coming through my windows was too much. Offering to let him stay again after a late night of movies and case reviewing was too much. Everything when it comes to my partner Nines was and is too much. I know it is. But I can’t stop. 

\---

“Gavin? Are you alright?” I startle of my thoughts to see Nines still in the car beside me. I’m...upset at the fact that Nines returned to his normal clothes and look at him in his jeans and his white jacket that’s buttoned up. I knew it couldn’t last forever. 

“I’m fine. Let’s go before Fowler chews my ass out for being late.” I turn off my car and open the door. Stepping out I hear the passenger door open and Nines get out as well. Walking towards the door I turn to Nines. “Hey what time is it?” He almost immediately replies. 

“It is exactly 8:15.” That android clock thing is handy, also fucking weird. I hurry up my pace, Nines in all his long legged glory keeping up easily. I walk in smiling towards the woman at the reception desk closest to the bullpen entry and walk through the security point with Nines in tow. 

I walk towards the break room, leaving Nines to go to our desk, needing another coffee. Tina looks up from her place by the precinct’s toaster-oven. 

“What’s up Tina? Haven’t seen you since Friday, seeing as you cancelled our plans.” I grab my mug and pour some burnt break room coffee into it, adding a shit ton of sugar. 

“It’s not my fault my future wife got sick! Future wife before the pain in your life! FYI, the pain in my life is you! I flick her off and watch her do the same back to me. 

"I was under the assumption that you and Officer Chen were friends. However going by your language and gestures towards each other I assume I was wrong?" I jump and turn to see Nines behind me. What the fuck? Had he been there the entire time? 

"Nah. I love good ol' Gav and he loves me. That's just his love language." Tina smiles and we both watch as his led turns yellow then blue. I take a sip of my coffee as I watch him try to process. 

"Then when Gavin verbally degrades me he is just showing his love for me with his 'love language', correct?" I can almost hear Tina's smirk from her place now behind me. 

"That's right. He's just showing his love for you with his mean words, Nines!" I drink my coffee at the wrong time and inhale at Tina's words, feeling the coffee go down the wrong tube. I whip around ready to give Tina a piece of my mind and feel my hand holding my mug arc out. 

"Oh." I hear Nines quietly say as I feel my mug collide with him, spilling coffee over his jacket and my hand. 

"Shit! That shit's hot!" I drop my mug, hearing it shatter. I cradle my hand towards my chest, feeling the sting of the burn the hot coffee left behind. 

"Oh fuck, Gav! You alright?" Tina hurrys over to us, grabbing me hand. 

"I'm fine, the coffee was just fucking hot." 

"You should at least run it under some cold water." She walks me towards the sink and helps me rinse my hand. 

"Thanks Tina." Nines walks forward after quickly cleaning up the shards of my broken cup. He comes to stand next to me with his led a solid red. 

"Stop with the led shit, I'm fucking fine." He nods, yet his led still remains red. 

"Tina, we got your guy." I turn with Tina to see Officer Persons stands at the entryway holding the arm of a handcuffed man. Tina drops my hand and walks towards Persons, giving me one last look and apparently deeming me fine.

"Shit. I gotta go. Careful with that hand dipshit." Nines steps forward as she leaves. 

"Connor has just messaged me. If your hand is alright we should head Hank's desk. They would like to review evidence with us." 

"Let's fuckin' go then. No promise I won't end our little meeting punching your brother or your wannabe dad." 

I look at Nines and notice that he’s still wearing his now coffee stained jacket. “That stain’s just gonna be worse if you wear that jacket around. Take the fucker off.” He lightly inclines his head. 

“I will remove it when we reach Hank’s desk.” We start walking across the bullpen and I crane my neck up to look at Nines, before looking at the brown stain on his jacket again. 

“Listen. I stained it. I’ll pay for the dry cleaning.” We had just reached where Hank and Connor were standing and talking in front of their desks space. 

“Thank you, Gavin.” _There’s that soft smile again._ I quickly look away, praying my face doesn’t redden. I catch Hank and Connor looking at us and watch as they quickly turn acting as if they weren’t eavesdropping. 

“Okay. Did you fuckers find anything else while I was enjoying my work free weekend?” Hank gives me a look like he’s close to committing homicide. Before I can work to piss him off anymore I get distracted by the action of Nines unbuttoning his jacket. _Fuck. Don’t stare at him like a creep._

“We sent the note and the rope to the lab, along with pieces of her clothing. We also looked over the feeds from the few cameras surrounding the building over the weekend, along with interviewing any potential witnesses.” 

“That is quite a bit more than we accomplished over the weekend.” I look up sharply at Nines for basically fucking announcing that we spent almost every minute over the weekend together. Connor and Hank don't seem to notice. 

“Speaking of the weekend, where were you Nines? You didn’t tell us anything besides the fact you were gonna be gone all fucking weekend.” Hank doesn’t glance up from where he had sat, looking at the open case file as he speaks. 

“Judging by the abundant amount of Detective Reed’s DNA and Nine’s lack of usual clothing I would assume he had spent it with said detective.” I catch Hank’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion than shock and... _Holy shit. He’s gonna get the wrong idea and kill me._

I feel my eyes widen and look from Hank looking at Connor and then Nines. I quickly stay staring at Nines as I notice what he had been wearing under his previously buttoned jacket. 

“Is that my shirt?!” I look down to his chest to see a familiar DPD police academy logo that has began rubbing off after years on one side sitting on a well loved shirt. One I remember hanging in my closet just the other day after doing laundry. 

“You told me while we were in your bedroom Friday night that for all you cared I could borrow your clothing until my ‘big brother can take me shopping to get normal clothes.’ I borrowed this one this morning seeing as I grew comfortable in your casual clothing over the weekend.” 

“In his bedroom? What the fuck were you doing in his bedroom Friday night?!” 

“Hank, please calm down. I’m sure Nines and Gavin have an innocent explanation.” I ignore Hank, still bewildered that Nines wore my _shirt_ into our fucking _work_ and didn’t think anyone would get the wrong fucking idea. 

“When in the fuck did you get it? I would have seen you!” 

“While you were showering after our morning activity.” I glare at the fucker for choosing such...implicative wording. _I’d swear this fucker is doing this on purpose if I didn’t know him._

“Morning activity? You son of a bitch did you fuck my son?!” Hank yells out as Connor grabs onto his jacket. I feel eyes on us as the bullpen quiets down at Hank’s words and the scene of Nines wearing my shirt and Connor holding back Hank as he tries to throttle me. S _hit. We’re gonna be the fucking gossip of the precinct._

“Hank! I do not believe that Nines would engage in such activities! And while Gavin is known for being quick to jump into things I do not believe that is in reference to jumping into bed with his new partner!” Hank stops struggling as Connor’s words register. 

“Jesus christ. I know you adopted the RKs or whatever but you are way too overprotective of them! And the reason I had to shower was because fucking Nines woke me up at the ass crack of dawn to go on a run!” I avoid looking at Nines in my shirt, displaying my name printed on the back like it’s no fucking deal, and sit down in an empty chair. I drop my head into my hands already feeling a headache coming on. 

“Hank. Gavin had invited me to view the ‘James Bond’ films. He had fallen asleep and I had stayed due to the late time. _Please . Just don''t mention how I woke up in your arms._ Luckily he doesn't bring it up and Connor quickly jumps in. 

“You watched your first movie without us?” Connor has a sad look on his face and Hank seemed upset.

“Connor. That’s not important right now. You can guilt trip Nines later! What’s important is how one movie hangout turned into Nines staying for the entire weekend and them wearing each other’s clothes!” 

“I didn’t wear any of Nines clothes! You act as if we spent the entire weekend fucking cuddling in each others’ clothes like two love struck teens and not workin-”

“I had taken Gavin home after the scene Saturday, he had fallen sleep in the car. While he slept I had gone into stasis in order to properly look over and catalog the evidence from that morning. When he awoke I spoke to him in his bedroom, while wearing a shirt of his that I had borrowed after my stasis while he was still resting. There were no inappropriate occurrences.” 

“That doesn’t fucking matter. Why are you two spending so much time together already?" Hank steps closer to us. Getting upset again. 

“Why the fuck does it matter!” 

“It matters cause of your fucking little crush you seem to have on him!” Oh my god. He said it. _Fuck. I feel my panic coming up to the surface._

“We are leaving now. We will come back to regroup later if anymore evidence appears or there’s another murder.” 

“Wait, Nines-” Nines picks up his jacket and ignores Connor, grabbing me by the crook of my arm and pulling me away. He bypasses our desk as I feel my heart rate rise. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

“You are close to having another attack like Saturday morning. I am taking you someplace quiet to attempt to calm you down.” He takes me downstairs into the hallway housing the original archive rooms. 

“I’m fine!” I’m not fine. I can feel my breath start to catch in my throat.” 

“You are not fine and as your partner I must try to help wherever I can.” He pulls me into a room at the end of the hallway, locking the door. “Sit down and work on your breathing.” 

“I’m fine!” Nines hasn't acted any different, I feel hope that he had just taken Hank’s call out on me having a thing for him as Hank being a dick and lying to get to me. Thinking that he didn’t believe it calms me down. 

“While your heart rate is decreasing, it is still slightly high. Care to tell me what caused this attack?” _Fuck._

“It doesn’t fucking matter.” 

“Is it due to the fact Hank spoke of your apparent attraction to me?” Fuck. “I am not angry if his insinuation is correct. However, I am confused.” 

“What the fuck do you mean?” I stand up, moving to stand against some shelving, my breathing still stuttering but my heart rate calmed. 

“I am...not very well versed in socialization. Nor have I learned how to properly emote like Connor has. Overall many would consider me a very cold...android. I could not see many willingly wanting to befriend me, let alone finding me attractive” His led blinks red. 

“What the fuck does that matter? So what if you don’t have emotions. I’m a fucking dick and I still have friends, and I've had plenty of boyfriends still. Just because it’s harder for you to fucking smile or whatever doesn’t mean shit.” 

“...It is easier for me to smile around you.” _Oh my god. How the fuck did we get here?_

“What the fuck..I’m...glad. But why? I’m literally a dick to you.” He steps towards me. 

“You make me comfortable. You don’t make me feel as if I am not truly free because my programming makes it more difficult than my predecessors to emote certain feelings.” 

“Of course not! I may be a dick but you’re also my partner and like 6 months old!” The corner of his mouth lifts. 

“You never quite admitted if Hanks insinuation was correct. Do you have feeling for me?” Fuck. My heart starts racing again. _Please don’t scan me_. He steps forward now in front of me, making our height difference even more obvious. 

“You’re heart rate has increased again.” I panic with nowhere to go. 

“For an android who doesn’t know how to act you sue seem knowledgeable of what to do to get someone to admit if they have the hots for you.” He leans down. 

“Are you admitting it is true detective? Your heart rate is still very high.” I know. I can feel my heart beating in my chest.

“My heart is racing because your sudden fucking mood change scared me! I don’t have the hots for you! You are my partner and a...friend.” _It hurts to lie but I won’t fuck shit up. Not with the case we jut got._ He quickly shifts back, his previously...suave personality disappearing. He backtracks to the door with a smile on his face. While he’s smiling his led occasionally flashed red, so fast I barely see it. 

“I apologize for my incorrect conclusions. I feel sick. 

“We should return to work." He stops and his eyes lightly glaze over for a split second. “Connor has informed me another body has been discovered. There’s another note. We should hurry.” His face becomes stoic and he quickly opens the door. I follow him out and down the hallway to the stairs. 

“Let’s go. I don’t want Connor and Hank there alone. They’ll probably contaminate the evidence.” I start the trek up the stairs and I’m stopped by a hand on my forearm. I turn to look down at Nines smiling at me, the angle making me taller and letting the light from the stairs shine down on his soft eyes. 

“I’m glad you have decided we are friends. I enjoy your company, Gavin.” 

_Yeah. Friends. Just...friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE OFFICIALLY REACHED THE FRIENDS CHECKPOINT OF ENEMIES TO LOVERS! YAYYY
> 
> Also smooth Nines! (He totally picked up his moves from some online gossip rag just because he didn't know what else to do because Gavin might like him ( we all know he does but Nines doesn't soooo) 
> 
> Anyway another gnarly crime scene is up next! Also more Reed900 development, and protective dad! Hank!!
> 
> See ya soon!


	8. Another Victim. Another Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the break! I've been having some issues with money for my textbooks so I've been having to work where I can to save. Anyway I hope the little scene at the end makes up for it! This is a bit strange looking but I had to type all of it on my phone so...I'm hoping I'll be back on schedule after this weird break. Enjoy another (not quite as brutal) murder scene and victim
> 
> Please Enjoy!  
> -Gracie

*Gavin*

“You alright there, Nines?” He blinks, his eyes unfocused. “Nines?” His eyes finally focus on me, his led blinking yellow. 

“I apologize, I was in my garden to process a few..things from today. I am quite alright.” I glance towards him out of the corner of my eye in confusion. 

“Your...garden? What’re you talking about?” I see him tense for a split second at my words and his led turns red. 

“It is a...place inside my servers. I go there when I go into stasis or when I need to process new information while there is a lull in my day." 

"Huh...okay. What's in your little garden you got in that big brain - er...those big servers of yours.” His shoulders tense again, longer this time. His led continues flashing a brief red.

“I...apologize but I would like to keep my garden private. I hope you understand.” Jesus. I'm not gonna fucking pry into his personal shit if he doesn't want it.

“Quit fucking apologizing. I get it. C’mon we’re here.” He blinks at the fact that we're already here. The confusion clear on his face. 

"Oh. I had somehow not realized. I apologize. We should hurry." We step out of my car, heading towards the police taped alleyway. 

"Get any info from Connor over your weird Android communication line yet?" 

"I have received the identity of the victim. Her name is Lucille." 

"Lucille, what?" He just nods towards the figure sprawled against a hidden door under an awning. _Fuck. No wonder she doesn't have a last name._

"What the fuck?!" I step towards the...girl, avoiding the discarded piece of plastic by her feet and the puddle of blue surrounding her. "She was an...Android? How the fuck did someone get her?!" Nines stands beside me while also carefully avoiding the Thirium on the ground. 

"She was an AP400 model to be exact. Apparently the killer was able to surprise her and quickly remove her Thirium pump, causing her to go into shutdown." I glance up towards him, stopping as I look at his profile.  Nobody should be that attractive. _ Shit, I need to stop getting distracted by a piece of plastic. _

"Gavin, are you alright? You have been staring at me for the past 10.4 seconds. Is there something amiss with my chassis?" Fuck. I whip back around, looking for something to change the subject, the victim's discarded thirium pump catching my eye. I fumble for something to say about it.

"...So it's that fucking easy to take you fuckers down? I'll have to keep that in mind. Especially with your fucking brother, Sixty." He glares at me. 

"It is fairly easy to remove the pump in older, more domestic models, such as Lucille. However, with models geared towards police aid such as Connor and Sixty, it would be almost impossible unless you are able to somehow avoid their state of the art detection systems or are a lucky fellow Android." 

"What about you, Mr. Built like a fucking tank? You didn't include yourself." He smirks, turning his head to look down on me.

"No one would ever be able to harm me through the removal of my pump. I was built to be a military aid. I was not given such an easy weakness like my brothers." 

"Huh, so they made you even freakier than the others with your skin off is what I'm hearing. I'd like to see that." He opens his mouth but it cut off. 

"Reed! Nines! What took you so fucking long?" Hank waves us over from his place by Connor. I flip him off while walk to stand next to him and Connor. I hear Nine's eerily quiet footfalls as he follows behind me. 

"None of your fucking business, asshole. What're we lookin' at here?" 

"The same exact fucking m.o. as before. After the killer ripped out the poor girl's pump-" 

"We assume this was to cause her to be unable to fight back, seeing as androids possess much more strength than humans." 

"-Thanks Connor. Anyway as I was saying, Our killer removed her pump and tossed it just out of her reach. After he did that, as she was slowly shutting down, he then tied her down and cut through her chassis in the same place that he had cut our previous vic's wrist."

"It must be his signature then. Don't most droids shut down like a minute and a half after their pump is out? That wouldn't be enough time for her to 'bleed out' no matter how deep he cut her wrist." 

"I believe you are correct." I look around the scene, skipping over the sight of the young looking blonde Android sitting in her own 'blood'. 

"Was there a-" Connor steps up, holding a sheet of paper. 

"If you were asking if there was another note, there is. We found this one laying next to her." I snatch it out of his hands, careful not to rip the evidence. Nines joins me at my side, angling himself towards me. I look at his face, catching an almost protective look in his eyes. _Fuck._

“If you two would like you may return to the station now. We will meet both of you there before the end of our shift to go over any evidence that was found.” Nines never looks away from me as he speaks to his brother and adoptive dad. Son of a bitch. He needs to stop looking like that towards me. I open my mouth, tired of his shit. 

"I'm fine. Stop fucking looking at me like I'm going to burst into tears or some shit because of what happened at the last crime scene!” While I speak Hank and Conor begin walking away, realizing that Nine’s words towards them weren’t just suggestions. 

“We’ll uh...be at the station.” Nines just nods his head, still not even looking at them. I feel his gaze burn into the top of my head as I look down towards the note I’m opening. 

Gavin:

You still haven’t noticed me, how rude to ignore the love of your life…

I can’t stop until you do. You better hurry and open your pretty eyes.

I’m getting impatient. It hurts me that you’re ignoring me. I NEED you.

I won’t stop until you see me, my love... NOTICE ME GAVIN REED.

Nines leans forward and scans the page then looks towards me. I feel his eyes search my face and I look up sharply. 

“Quit fucking scanning me, Nines! I’m fine!” His led shifts yellow then blue as he seems to accept that I am actually fine. 

“...We should go back to the station. My scans detect nothing else of importance.” 

Okay. Let’s go. We only got another hour of our shift left.”

***

“There was nothing...again? How the fuck is there nothing?” Hanks stands fully from where he had been leaning against his desk. 

“There just wasn’t! All the freak left was some fucking rope and that note with your name again! That’s how we even figured out it was connected!” 

"Then how the fuck are we supposed to catch the fucker? All we know is that he's fucking obsessed with me. These killings are just my fault then." 

"They are not your fault, Detective Reed. However you are correct that the killer is obsessed with you. I am...concerned about your safety." 

"I'm a grown man. I'm a COP. Why the fuck are you 'concerned' about some delusional freak, Connor?" 

"Gavin." I look up at Nines who's standing next to his brother. They look so different when compared. _Now_ _ is not the time to get distracted by this shit, Gavin!  _

"Connor is right. This killer was able to take down an Android. They could take you down very easily if you were to become distracted. The cheap electric lock located on your building will not stop anyone." I ignore his insult towards where I live.

"The fuck do ya want me to do then? Get a fucking guard dog?" Hank smirks at that. 

"Exactly, Fuckface! Nines will be the perfect guard dog to make sure your ass doesn't get murdered by some freak obsessed with you!" I snap to attention at Hank's words.

"Fuck no! I don't need Nines to fucking follow me everywhere I go like my own personal bodyguard!" Hank tossed a grin my way before turning towards the Captain's office. 

"Hey! Fowler!" Fowler jolts his head up and looks towards our group. 

"What the fuck do you want, Anderson?! Unlike you bums I'm busy working!" Hank quickly gestures towards me. 

"The Idiot here refuses to take Nines for extra protection like we talked about!" I look at Hank incredulously. 

"You fucking talked to Fowler about something that's none of his goddamn business?!" Fowler who is now standing at his doorway catches my remark and his face turns my favorite shade of red. 

"I already talked to Hank and Connor while you were still fucking around at the scene! You either let RK900 ensure your safety or you're off the fucking case Reed! It is my business as your Superior officer, so listen to me!"  _ Son of a bitch. I refuse to get taken off this case. _

"Fine! He can stand in the fucking corner like a sentient security camera while I ignore him then!" Nines looks hurt but I can't deal with the guilt right now. 

"That's what I thought! You are dismissed for the day, it's past your clock out time. Leave!" Fowler slams the doors ad returns to his desk.

I flip off Hank and Connor and give a salute to Fowler grabbing Nine's arm, directing him towards the exit, feeling the slightest bit of resistance as he reaches to grab his still coffee stained coat. 

"Let's go. Looks like I'll have a roommate for a while. Haven't had one of those since college, after my last one...fuck." I feel my breath catch in my throat at the thought of Derek and I can't finish my sentence. 

"...Gavin? Are you okay?" Nines steps in front of me. How mood light switching between red and yellow rapidly. 

"I'm fine. I just...let's go." 

"Gavin. Please. I'm your...friend." I feel my anger bubble up at his worry. I can't help it I don't know how to deal with my emotions without the anger taking over. 

"I'm fucking fine! Let's go! I'll take your fucking coat to the cleaners quick and we can go home so you can leave me the fuck alone while I shower an' shit." His led still spins yellow but her nods and begins walking forward. The guilt finally pushes aside the anger and I stop him. We stand in the empty hallway, my hand grabbing onto his larger one, squeezing as I try to force the words out. "Nines-" 

"-It's okay. I accept your apology, Gavin. Let's go home." He squeezes my hand with a small smile on his face then drops it as we continue our exit route out the doors of the DPD.

***

"Welcome Home I guess." I lightly kick open my door. "I'm gonna get in the shower. Do whatever you want." 

I walk towards my bedroom, catching Nines leaning down to pet LB out of the corner of my eye. I turn towards my bathroom as I enter my bedroom's door. I walk in and shut the door behind me. I turn on my shower, waiting as the old pipes work to bring me hot water. I slide off my jacket and my shirt before quickly moving to undo the buckle of my jeans. I sigh, thinking of the new man forced into my life until we find the sick fuck behind the recent murders. As I step under the water, I realized how absolutely  _ fucked _ I am. 

**

I step out of my now cold shower, feeling anxious at the thought of having to face Nines while knowing that he won't be leaving anytime soon.  _ Don't fuck your new friendship up, Gavin. _ I grab a towel from the rack and run a hand through my damp hair, opening the door and stepping into my room. 

"Are you finished?" I jump, wrapping my towel around my waist even tighter, staring wide eyed at the Android in front of me. 

"Why the fuck are you half naked on my bed?!" He ignores my question.

"Gavin-" He sits up, looking at me and taking me in. 

"Fuck!" I scramble towards my closet, closing the door behind me and throwing on the nearest pair of sweatpants I can. _Why the fuck is he in my room? Where is my shirt he had on earlier?_ I reach blindly for a tank top, throwing it over my head. I grab a t-shirt and burst back out, throwing it at Nine's head, watching him catch it from his place still on my bed and set it down to the side. 

"What is wrong Gavin?" He shifts, tilting his head to the side, his led flashing yellow.  _ Son of a bitch, why does he look so fucking hot?! _ I drag my hand through my hair again, avoiding looking at him. 

"Nines. It's not...normal...to just sit half naked on another man's bed, not when you're not...ah fuck. J-just put the shirt on!" He just keeps looking towards me while softly smiling. 

"Gavin. Come here, please." I pause, my eyes widening at his words and the tone in his voice I'd never heard before.  _ What the hell?  _

"N-Nines?! What the fuck?!" He finally seems to get impatient, standing up and towering over me. I feel my heart start racing as he grabs me and pushes me down to sit beside the discarded t-shirt on my bed. "Do you know what you're doing?" He sits down beside me, grabbing my hand. 

"Yes. Of course." I watch while internally freaking out as he places my hand against his hard chest. 

"What the fuck?!" He quietly chuckles and I can feel the vibration through his chest. 

"You seem quite concerned about something you asked for, Gavin" I snap my head up from where I had been respectfully looking at Nine's perfectly molded chest." 

"Listen! Everyone time I said "fuck you!" I didn't mean that shit literally!" He seems confused at my words. I watch as understanding registers on his face.

"Gavin! I was not suggesting we...well, as conventionally attractive as you may be I believe _that_ is not something that occurs between 'friends'." I look at him, half naked on my bed late at night, holding my hand against his chest, feeling more confused than ever. 

"The fuck are ya doin' then?" 

"You mentioned earlier at the scene how you would like to see how 'freaky' I looked when my skin is deactivated. As your friend and partner...I trust you enough to see this part of me." He grins as I make eye contact and I feel the skin under my palm begin to warm even more. 

"Nines. I know this is a big deal for a lot of Androids, I may treat you like a piece of shit but I don't want you to show me something so private to you if you don't want it. 

"I trust you, Gavin. Look down." I glance at his chest towards the warmth radiating around my palm. 

"Holy shit." Blue light dances on my skin, light spilling through his chassis where my hand is placed over his pump. "Why is your chassis that color?" 

"Cyberlife wanted me to be the best. They created me out of something different than the others. My chassis is integrated with Kevlar in order to make me the perfect machine. It's different. They made me different. Created without the beauty of other Androids. Created to only be a killer, an interloper." I feel my heart clench at his words. 

"Nines. Its- holy shit. It's beautiful." It really is. His chassis is unlike any other android's I'd ever seen. A smoky grey with blue shining through, creating a color reminiscent of the depths of the ocean. His pump beats steadily under my fingers, though it lightly speeds up at my words. 

"Ga-Gavin." His voice seems to glitch and he smiles wider than I'd ever seen before. He seems to be trying to get his thoughts together. My heart races at his voice.  _ Son of a bitch. He's fucking perfect. _

"You're beautiful." He flinches. I feel him take an unnecessary breath through his nose, his artificial breath shuddering through his chest. 

"Fuck. Gavin."  _ Oh my God. Fuck that was hot. _ His words and my thoughts snap me out of my trance. I wrench my hand away from his chest, watching as his chassis is covered by his false skin once again. 

"Thank you for this but I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I quickly pick up my shirt I had thrown towards him, still discarded next to me, and hand it to him. His led flashes yellow and he finally puts it on. 

"Of course. I understand. Goodnight." 

He gracefully stands from my bed and walks out the door. He gives me one last soft smile before closing the door. I collapse back onto my pillow closing my eyes. I reach towards my own chest and feel my heart still racing from being so close...so fucking  _ intimate _ with Nines. I breathe out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I don't know if I can last. If I can hide my quickly developing feelings. If I can keep Nines around when the truth of how I feel is discovered.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeheehee I hope you enjoyed that little scene! I hope I didn't get your hopes up too much, it is supposed to be a slow burn after all! I hope you enjoyed that little tease! Also its my little head cannon that nines is built a bit..different than others (like his chassis) so I hope that didn't bother anyone! Thank you! 
> 
> P.S. Don't worry Nines' mind garden will make an appearance again!


	9. A Nightmare And a Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR MY DISSAPEARANCE! I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT THIS I PROMISE!!! I've been really busy figuring out things for college and I finally had a bit of time to just relax and work on this. I also finally got a laptop (yay!) so I can stop typing things on my phone. anyway here's the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait! (It should be...hopefully) 
> 
> Thank you!-Gracie

*Gavin* 

I feel the scream wrench it's way out of my throat as my memories force me awake. I'm trapped in that fucking apartment again. I feel his fist. His anger. His hatred. I feel my hands trembling as I try to get the feeling of my past off my sweat soaked skin. I can't open my eyes. I can't move. I can't breathe. I feel his hands on my shoulders, shaking me over and over. 

"-Vin. Gavin!" Nines? What is he doing here? In this horrible place? Fuck. Is someone finally going to help me? I can't go on much longer.

"Nines! Please! He's going to kill me! Please!" My heart is beating dangerously fast, I can smell the alcohol on his breath before he winds back, going for the final blow- 

"-Gavin!" -His fist never deals that final blow. Instead, I feel something soft against my mouth, something else lightly brushing against my cheek. My body clenches up but slowly softens at the pleasant feeling replacing the feeling of his fist. My heartbeat calms as the softness disappears. I miss it. "Gavin. I'm right here. Wake up." 

"N-Nines?" The thought of him nearby calms me. I feel my muscles relax as the terror that grips at my past disappears. 

"-Gavin…" The softness returns as I work to open my eyes. As my senses come back to me I catch the scent of Nines, a soft plastic smell that is strangely soothing after the thoughts of my past. I feel the pressure against my check lightly shift and feel a radiating warmth come from its location. I finally open my eyes as I place why the warmth feels familiar. I catch Nines' grey eyes open as he registers my intake of breath, feeling my breath hitch as I take in his closeness and realize the softness against my mouth is his. We make eye contact as his mouth is still on mine and within milliseconds the softness so gone and so is the warmth I felt. 

"Nines?! What...Why…What the  _ fuck _ ?!" He flinches away from me. 

"RA9 Gavin, I'm so sorry!" I try to wrap my head around his actions but the exhaustion of fighting against my past and waking up thinking I was back with  _ him _ is too much. I feel exhausted and take my eyes off of Nines, still close to me but leaning away to keep his distance. My eyes catch my phone charging on my table, watching as the screensaver displays the time. Fuck, I have to be to work in 3 hours and I feel like I never slept at all.

"Fuck. Nines. It's too fucking late for this shit, what the hell were you doing." 

"I apologize. I couldn't wake you from your dream and I couldn't...process anything. I couldn't think of how to wake you. You looked so...trapped. I did the first thing I thought of to wake you. I invaded your space and I understand if you would like someone else to watch over you." His led is a blaring red and he looks so pained. He stands up to leave and I grab his arm.

"Nines. It's fine. Just, we need to...talk in the morning. I'm exhausted and I won't be able to fucking function at work if I don't pass out soon."

"I understand, you need all of the rest you can get. I will see you tomorrow. I really am sorry.." He quietly moves my hand and stands up, walking towards the door.

"Fuck-Wait...Nines." I sit up and grab his wrist, before he gets too far. His led flashes yellow and his brow furrows. 

"Gavin? Are you...alright?" I sigh, closing my eyes for a second. Letting my breath out, I look at the android...no, man...before me. 

"Please. Will you stay? We need to talk about some shit, but not right now. I'm so fucking tired. Just...please, Nines. Please." His face loses all emotion as his led flashes yellow again, understanding clear on his face. He takes his wrist out of my hand, continuing to move towards the door. I feel my heart lurch.  _ Fuck this is why I don't let my fucking walls down.  _ I feel the sting of his blatant rejection towards staying with me as I watch him. He reaches the door, turning towards me as his hand meets the handle. I look away as his eyes meet mine and lay down, pulling my pillow over my face as I feel the humiliation cause my tear ducts to burn with the tears I try to hold back. "Fuck." 

I hear the door close, the light in the edges of my vision disappearing as the light from the hallway is cut off. I give up on holding in my pain, feeling my throat burn as I let my tears out. I should have known he wouldn't stay. I curl into myself, giving in, the exhaustion I feel making me weak to the pain in my chest. I gasp out as I grab my chest, my emotions at being left causing me physical pain.  _ I should have fucking known better. _

"Gavin." I feel a hand on mine against my chest. My eyes snap open and I uncurl myself. My eyes try to focus, but all I can side is the side of Nine's face, lighted up by his now flashing red led. 

"Nines? What-" He leans towards me, his forehead resting against mine. His led continues flashing between red and yellow as he looks into my puffy eyes. I pull away and bury my face into my mattress not wanting anyone to see me this weak again. I feel his presence disappear as he stands, only to feel it again as my bed shifts. I stiffen as I feel his arms around me. 

"Gavin. I'm so, so sorry. I was just closing the door. I never meant to make you believe I would leave you like this. Please. I'll stay. I'll be right here all night. Please don't cry, RA9...I'm so sorry." I turn towards his warmth, pulling my face from my mattress and gathering myself closer to him while in his arms. 

"Please. Nines. I'm so tired. Just...don't fucking leave me." He breathes out, probably not needed, but something he still does, and tightens his hold, moving to curl around me with his face in my hair.

"Of course. Please, just rest now, Gavin. I have contacted Fowler and requested the day off. Our investigation has worn itself out, there are no more leads anyway. You need sleep. You cannot keep going on such little amounts of rest. I care for you. I need you to care for yourself." 

"Fuck, Nines. I'm sorry." 

"Please don't apologize. Just close your eyes." 

"Nines…" I give in to the temptation and lean up, connecting our mouths, grabbing onto his soft hair, feeling his arms move to grab my waist more comfortably as he moves his mouth against mine. I pull back, face burning, but too tired to care. I settle against his collarbone, feeling it through his shirt.  _ He must've taken off his jacket. _ He sighs, and I feel it as he lightly laughs, returning to his place curled around me with his face in my hair. "G'night, Tinman." I feel myself falling back into oblivion, as the feeling of his mouth stays on mine.

"I understand now." 

*** 

I wake up blearily. The first sensations I feel are the warmth surrounding me and the light movement of somebody breathing steadily behind me. I jolt at the surprise of the feeling of someone holding me so softly. 

“Gavin. Are you rested enough?” I turn around, smacking my head off of Nine’s jaw. I wince and cradle my head while he doesn’t even flinch, he only softy smiles. 

“Fuck. Shit. That wasn’t my fucking imagination, was it?” His led flashes a brief red.

“A-are you disappointed that it’s true?” His voice glitches and he loosens his grip as he glances down at me.  _ Shit. I fucked up again. _

“Fuck. No. Nines...I don’t. I-I just it’s been so fucking long since someone didn’t just fucking tos me away when they saw the real me. Listen...can we talk about this later? I don’t regret anything but I just woke up.” 

“Of course. I understand. I do have a proposal about what we shall do with our free day today, until you are ready to speak about our new development.” I sit up pulling Nines up with me as he keeps his arms loosely locked around me, ruffling my hair hoping to tame my bedhead. 

“Shoot...not literally.” He grins and leans down to kiss my head where my hand had jut been. 

“I still need some more..acceptable clothing. Perhaps we could partake in some shopping after you are fully awake and ready?” I grin, and pull out of his grip, standing to begin my walk to the bathroom. 

“Sounds good to me, I can’t wait to help dress you up in something less prude.” I wink before reaching the bathroom door and closing it to get ready for the day. 

*** 

I stand in font of the door to the living room, the gravity of what the fuck happened finally hitting me. I sigh, running my hands through my hair. Before leaving my bedroom. I pat LB on the head as I walk into the kitchen. I catch Nine’s eyes as he sits across from a plate of still warm eggs and toast. I join him and smile as I grab my fork. 

“After you finish we could head out, is that alright with you?” I nod, stuck in my thoughts as I eat.  _ Fuck. I didn’t expect this shit. It’s so fucking domestic already.  _ After I finish, I stick my plate and fork in the dishwasher, grabbing the to-go cup of coffee on the table, walking towards the door with Nines in tow. He stops me with a hand on my elbow as I reach for the door handle and pulls me towards him in a soft hug.  _ I guess I could grow to enjoy this domesticity.  _

*** 

I stand as Nines walks out of the dressing room of some new store whose name I never even bothered to look for. 

“I quite enjoy this. What are your thoughts, Gavin?” I look him up and down and grin, giving him a quick wink. 

“You look comfy for once in your short fucking life. I’d say get it.” He smiles softly, turning back into the dressing room. I look down to my phone, idly texting Tina about her latest case. Nines quickly returns with a few new shirts in his hands. 

“Let’s go check out. These, along with my other clothing pieces from the previous stores should be enough for an acceptable wardrobe.” We make it to an empty checkout and the worker rings up Nine’s new clothes. He quickly pays over the web or however fucking droids do it and the worker bags it. I check the time on my phone while answering a text from T and realize it’s way past my usual lunchtime. After we get Nine’s bags we head back out the front doors and when we get to the car I look at him over it. 

“Hey. Can we stop at a coffee shop or somethin’? I’m getting hangry.” He tilts his head at my words. 

“Are you referring to the slang which means that hunger is causing you to become angry?” I laugh as I get into the car. 

"Yeah that's it. Jesus, you're such a fucking dork." He closes the door as he finally gets in and I start the car.

***

"Doesn't it, y'know, suck to not be able to enjoy the finer things in life? In this case amazing coffee shop wraps." I take another bite of my BLT wrap while Nines sits across from me, reminiscent of when he first became "Nines" in the deli down the road from the station. 

"I do not know the feeling of 'the finer things in life', therefore it cannot "suck". I cannot miss something I've never been able to experience." That stops me mid bite. I look at him while trying to think about how to change that fact. 

"Hey, Nines. You gotta be my guard dog for a while, right?" 

"That is correct, you did throw a large fit about it if I recall correctly." I scowl at that and kick his leg under the table. He doesn't even flinch. 

"Shuddup! Anyway, you can have that Thirium stuff right?" 

"Yes. That is correct. In fact I need it in order to work at optimal levels." I snap my fingers and he gives me a confused look. 

"I'm gonna introduce you to a whole new fucking world full of amazing food that you can actually eat before I kick you out after the case." 

"And how would you do that? While they are working on Thirium based foods for the enjoyment of Androids it is nowhere near available for the masses." I grin and point at him, giving him a wink. 

"I have my connections. Don't you worry your pretty little...uh, circuit board about it." I finish the last bit of my wrap and stand up to pay my bill. 

“Whatever you say, Gavin.” His eyes lose focus for a second before he stands as well, looking at me. “We should head back to the apartment, it is getting late. We still have some things to discuss.” I sigh and then nod, walking to the counter quickly and paying. 

“Thanks.” I give a quick smile to the the young guy behind the counter then turn to walk by Nines to the door. “Yeah. Let’s go then.” 

*** 

I sit staring at the wheel, feeling my anxiety peak at the thought of the talk I’m about to have.  _ With Nines _ . I turn towards him, catching his eye. 

“Are you alright? Your stress levels are quite high. If you are stressed about our conversation I Would understand if you are no longer comfortable speaking right now.” His led flashes red. The thought of his disappointment makes me only panic more. 

“Fuck.” I clench my wrist as the panic settles in. “No. I want to talk, I need to talk with you. I just...I’m scared of so many things that comes with...this.” The though of what happened the last time I trusted someone has me losing my focus on breathing and staying calm. 

“Gavin. Come here. Your stress is rising.” I feel his arms come around me and pull across the seat in my panicked haze. His soft lips brush against the side of my face as he bends down to meet it. 

“Nines-” 

“Oh my god! Help me! Somebody help me! Please!” Fuck! The adrenaline that appears cuts through my panicked haze and I reach for the handle next to Nines and I and open the door. 

“Gavin, wait!” I hear Nines call for me but I’m already running towards the alley across from my building, hearing the panicked screams of a woman. 

“Nines! Let’s go!” I stop dead at the mouth of the alley and my stomach drops. 

“Gavin!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I finally gave y'all some action! (That doesn't mean it's going to just be smooth sailing soft Reed900 though...mwahahaha I can't be TOO nice!) Anyway I gave a bit of good ol' Gavin's backstory so I hope that gets you curious! Also I felt so evil cutting off such a cute scene in the car with comforting Nines but..oh well. Enjoy the cliffhanger! (Don't worry it won't be another month, cliffhangers guilt me into getting stuff done)   
>  And don't forget that still have a murder to solve!   
> (Also I'm sorry if in the beginning after the nightmare Gavin seems ooc, but he was half asleep and scared so...)  
> Until Next Time...where we get some ANGST   
> -Gracie


End file.
